Kidnapped
by Erudite4Life
Summary: Tris and Tobias's daughter was five years old when she was taken after school one day by a henchmen of Jeanie. She is then taken to the Erudite headquarters and kept there till her choosing ceremony where she will either choose to become and erudite or become who she truly wants to be. The idea for this story is not mine but i found it really cool and i give credit to katraj0908.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

Erudite4Life

**A/N Hello everyone my name is Erudite4Life** **I am new here so be gentle with me. I have been reading stories for a while posting reviews as a guest for a while as well, I have finally decided to start putting my ideas down to paper well to computer. I am a college freshmen but i don't start till late August so i should be updating quickly. I actually didn't come up with the original plot to this story i first read it by ****_katraj0908, _****entitled ****_Relearned. _****Which I recommend reading it is really good.**

**Now we begin.**

* * *

A scream broke out through the dauntless compound as Tris was rushed to the emergency room in a wheel chair to get to the delivery room. She screamed for Tobias and was yelling profanity to anyone who was listening.

"I'm going to f%#*ing kill him for doing this to me" tris yelled and Christina laughed.

"You know it does take two of you to make this happen" tris glared at her and Christina kept laughing. "Don't worry tris he will be here soon."

"I'M HERE DID I MISS IT?!" Tobias said coming through the doors panting and looking around before settling his eyes on Tris and ran to her side.

"NO YOU IDIOT YOU DIDN'T!" Tobias kissed Tris's hand.

"I love you" this calmed her down a bit but not enough.

"I Hate you for doing this to me!"

"i know i'm sorry love never again" tobias kissed Tris again and the doctor began telling Tris to push. After two hours of labour the baby was born and everyone in the dauntless compound could hear the crying from the new born baby.

* * *

**Few hours later**

After everyone had left so the happy family could be alone Tris Eaton held her baby in her arms and fed her. "She is beautiful...she will be strong just like her daddy." she looked at tobias who smiled.

"And strong willed just like her mother...she looks just like you love." Tobias said smiling and running a finger down his daughters jaw line.

"she does doesn't she...hopefully she will take after you in the height department." Tris said laughing as her daughter yawned as she stopped eating.

"But your small stature is why you are so deadly my dear." he said kissing tris and taking their daughter so he could burp her. Tris laughed and relaxed into her bed.

"ya i'm pretty deadly alright but i'm sure you could beat me in a fight sooner or later."

"Please i go easy on you now don't i go easy on mommy baby?" he said baby talking to his daughter.

"you only go easy on me so i don't beat you up to badly." Tris said laughing and watched tobias with their daughter who was falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams little angel" Tobias said as he laid in bed with Tris while still cradling the baby.

"Sweet dreams my little Mia" Tris said kissing the baby's blonde fuzz on her head as she drifted off to her first sleep.

* * *

**A/N Please don't be to brutal it is my first fanfic and i do have trouble with my grammar at times. So please review and tell me what you think. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**Thank You,**

**Erudite4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/N I am happy a lot of you have decided to follow the story :) but choose not to review :( come on i said please what do i have to do? Offer you points thats it points okay so ****_katraj0908_**** now has 150 points, ****_Baileyboo1207_**** has 50, ****_divergentdandelion_**** 50, and ****_IAmDivergent246_**** has 50. I forgot to mention i am not veronica roth and from here on out that is the disclaimer i don't feel like writing it each time because it is pointless now again this idea finally came out because of katraj0908 so thank you again :) all y'all go check her story out.**

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Four Years later

Tris POV

I watch my little girl play with her father a training combat game with bow staffs. I watched her land a hit on him and block several hits before tripping him to the floor and jumping on his chest proclaiming her victory.

"I the great Mia have defeated you oh mighty warrior now i am the master!" tobias chuckled and started tickling her making the training room full of high pitched laughter of a four year old.

"Oh great Mia you forgot the most important rule always make sure your opponent is defenseless and you don't let your guard down." Tobias says through his own laughter and Mia bites his hand and runs to me and i pick her up and away from him.

"Or run to mommy so she can kick his butt" i said putting her down where i was sitting and i take her staff and tobias picks his up.

"Oh sweetheart mommy isn't so good with a staff butt daddy will go easy on her" i hit him in the back of the knee making him fall.

"i don't think so dear" i laugh and he sprung up trying to hit me but i kept blocking making him angry good i love it when he gets so angry and determined maybe i should take a dive but i smile seeing my little girl sneak behind him and jump on his back.

"AH" tobias said dropping his staff and grabbing Mia bring her over his shoulder.

"Mia baby what are you doing i was going to win." he said whinning

"No you weren't" mia said laughing, i walk over and take her from tobias.

"Mia baby ready to start school next year? you get to ride the train all by yourself" i watch her nodd her head smiling god i love her smile it's just like tobias's.

"i can't wait mommy! Can we go see auntie Christina now?" i almost forgot that christina was going to give mia her first hair cut she hasn't gotten it cut since she was born and her long blonde hair was now down to her back.

"of course come on sweetie, Tobias clean up the training room" he groaned but started cleaning after giving me and mia a kiss goodbye.

**Dinner Time**

****Christina did a very good job on Mia's hair she did it in a bob style and Mia kept shaking her head liking the feeling of her hair. I ran a hand through it and kissed the top of her head. "eat sweetie or no cake for you." i said starting to cut her cheese burger down so she could eat it easier.

"okay mommy where's daddy?" mia said kicking her legs and starting to eat. I look around and see him coming in with Zeke and Uriah who come to sit down next to us.

"hey where have you've been?" he kisses me and Mia

"Out with the boys" he says and wiggles his eyebrows and i laugh.

"okay well eat up or no cake for you" i say and point to a his plate.

"awww but i want cake now" he whines and mia laughs and joins in.

"okay okay you two i will let you have cake" they both cheered and ran to get cake and both came back with cake over their faces.

"Ah my little children did you enjoy your cake?" i laugh and they nodded.

"Tris you are losing control of your children" Christina said sitting across from me and i stuck my tongue out at her.

**Bed Time**

I tuck Mia into bed and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my mia Goodnight my love Goodnight my mia with kisses and hugs Goodnight my dear sleep tight and sound Goodnight my Mia stay safe and sound." i smiled down at her and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Goodnight mommy i love you so Goodnight my mommy i know you love me so, Goodnight my mommy i'll sleep safe and sound." she leaned up and kissed my cheek. i tucked her back in bed and switched on her night light of the dauntless symbol and left to my room knowing my little girl was safely asleep.

* * *

**A/N So i'm sorry i know i said i was going to make this longer but i couldn't i'm sorry but i'll try to make the next one longer promise. So please review or favorite the story or me and you will get points i swear. (50) for following me/story , favoriting me/story, (100) for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped **

**Erudite4Life**

**A/N Hey guys can't sleep sooooo more chappies. **

**Okay everyones points**

Baileyboo1207:**150**

district12divergentvictors: **300**

divergentdandelion: **50**

IAmDivergent246: **50**

katraj0908: **250**

**So you know the point system, 50 for follows and favorites, 100 for reviews **

**annnnnnnnnnd on tooooooo the story**

**Erudite4Life OUT**

* * *

Next Morning

Mia's POV

I woke up bright and early and got out of bed and got dressed in black shorts and a black tank top with the dauntless logo on it. i looked at mommy and daddy sleeping and looked at the clock and decided to let them sleep as I went to get some breakfast. As I was walking to the dinning hall I stopped in the pit to say hi to tori in the tattoo parlor were mommy worked part time. i was on my back out when she called me back in."Mia Mia no you stay in here till your parents wake up i don't want you going off on an adventure and getting hurt."

"tori i won't get hurt please i'm hungryyyyyy" i whinned and she chuckled picking me up and putting me on the counter and giving me a sketch pad.

"just sit here and draw me that tattoo i'm going to give you when you become and initiate." she smiles messing my hair up...auntie christie won't be pleased. I decided i don't want to leave just yet and start drawing some doodles like tori told me too. "Mia let me see your doodles awe it's a raven great work mia you know your mommy has three raven tattoos"

"Ya I know she tells me it's her family she left behind..." i say and look at my drawing of a raven.

"tori can you give me a tattoo when i'm older like my mommy and daddy?"

"of course sweetheart oh look speaking of mommy and daddy" she said looking outside the shop seeing mom and dad running around the pit and i ran out to mommy who took me in her arms and held me tight.

"you are in so much trouble!" i held her and kissed her cheek.

"i'll let daddy tickle me till i'm sick" she couldn't help but laugh and i did too seeing daddy almost trip to get over to us

"Mia Natalie Eaton you are in so much trouble." he said and i hugged him

"i know i already told mommy you could tickle me till i'm sick but i was with tori the whole time daddy so i was okay" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"don't do that again you wait till mommy and i are up or you wake one of us mia."

"yes daddy i prowise"

"good let's go eat"

* * *

One Year Later

I stand there nervous waiting for the train with other kids and looked at my parents who looked at me proud.

"ready for your first day sweetheart" my mommy said fixing my hair that had grown to just past my shoulder over the year.

"ya i can't wait mommy i get to jump on the train all by my self!"

"yes you do and remember when you jump out to bend your knees so you don't stumble" dad instructed and i smiled nodding.

"okay can i have my bag now?" i say taking my book bag from mommy who kisses my head.

"i love you mia i love you so i love you mia now off you go" i hear the train coming and hugged mommy and daddy one last time before leaving. "i love you mommy i love you so i love you mommy now off i go." i start running along side the train and the older kids jumped in first and i jumped in right after them and they made sure i got in safely. I waved goodbye to mommy and daddy even though they couldn't see me anymore. I looked off to the distance seeing the city and i looked at the older kids seeing if they were ready to jump. Once they started jumping i did too landing into one of their arms.

"thanks Julie" she was 16 this year so she was going to be picking her faction or whatever this year but she was so nice i couldn't stand it if she switched.

"Your welcome Five now shall we get to school" i nodded and laughed at her nickname because my mom is six and dad is four so she said i'm their little Five. She lead me to the school and looked at my schedule and showed me where all my classes were before the bell rang for classes to begin.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Tris POV

Me and four walked Mia to the train tracks like we always do but i felt really werid about today but four kept telling me it was nothing. I looked at Mia and took a little longer fixing her hair today and bag and telling her i love her and goodbye then i normally do. I heard the train coming but didn't let go on my hold of her and she didn't let go of me.

"mommyyyy i'm going to be late for schoolllllllllll" i kissed her forhead one last time.

"i'll miss you my mia i'll miss you so i'll miss you my mia now off you go"  
"i'll miss you mommy i'll miss you so i'll miss you mommy and daddy now i must go " i watched her run to the train but turned around to wave one last time before jumping in.

* * *

**A/N Okay so a little longer i'm getting up their in the numbers now so don't yell at me to make them longer :) i'm getting up there and i'm new at this so please please take it easy with me. So keep reviewing and you will get points :D**

~Erudite4Life~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/N HEY EVERYONE wow i woke up this morning and was like man everyone probably hates my story but i checked my email and i was surely surprised thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Chasermoonstone who left an awesome review. I will try really hard to use your tips but sometimes when i go into detail i make the characters OCC :( so i'll be working on more detail so bare with me everyone :). Now i realize you guys seem to like points well i decided on what you will get ^_^ you will get a virtual cake and be known as the best reviewer/Follower. okay so i think a poll is up on my profile stating do you want Mia to be good or evil :D so go ahead and vote if it's up there please i love your in put. NOW THE POINTS SO FAR.**

_district12divergentvictors: 300_

_katraj0908: 250_

_Baileyboo1207: 250_

_Chasermoonstone: 200 (extra long reviews are 150)_

_IAmDivergent246: 150_

_Emberlite7: 100_

_divergentdandelion: 50_

_Eriberry98: 50_

_MaizeEatr: 50_

_Ghargr18: 50_

_So there are the points right now ^_^ Now on to the story_

* * *

Tris POV

I watch the train leave and listen to it as it passes but i can still see my little girls face as she waved goodbye to me and Tobias. I feel arms wrap around my middle and smell the familiar scent of his cologne and lean into his strong arms and turned to give him a kiss. He really does need to shave he hasn't for a few weeks now and he is starting to get a beard.

"You need a shave" i reach up and stroke his rough cheek and he laughs and kisses my neck making me laugh because of his beard.

"If you want me too i will dear. Now lets go see what we have to do today dear" he picks me up and carries me back to the compound but i look back at the train and it fills me with this funny feeling and i don't like it-It feels like something is wrong.

* * *

Mia (End of the School Day) POV

I run out of the school with my two friends. Jeremy and Alison, Alison looks at me and shakes her short black hair out of her face. she looks at me with her emerald green eyes and laughs. "Mia your shoes need to be tied." she then shrieks as Jeremy jumps on her and makes them land in the mud. His once shaggy red hair now is incased with mud.

"JEREMY!" Alison starts hitting him with his bag and he laughs and i hear the train coming in the distance, i look down at my untied red and black sneakers and bend down to tie them.

"we will see you in the train Mia okay" Alison said as she and Jeremy ran to the train and jump in the first car. I finish tying my shoe and grab my bag and break into a run to jump on the train. I jump onto the train but before i get to the opening something grabs me and i yell but something is being held in front of my mouth and nose and i black out.

* * *

Tobias POV

I watch Tris all day but she seems sort of on edge. I try telling her nothing is wrong but she won't have it and as she sprints to the tracks to pick Mia up i stay back a bit like i normally do so Mia can run to me. I can see it now her blonde hair done in a braid by her older friend jackie on the train and as she runs it's flying behind her until it stops once she reaches Tris's arms and Tris swings her around. Then she finally notices me and runs into my arms and i do the same. I break out of my day dream and hear the train coming and Tris is right in her usual spot waiting for Mia I look around seeing Jackie get off in the first car with Mia's friends and get confused not seeing her but i figured she must have missed the first car and is in a later cart. I look at Tris and move next to her as we near the end but still no Mia. I quickly scan the area seeing if maybe she got off to early or to late. I look at Tris and she is doing the same thing.

"MIA? MIA HONEY?" I hear her shout off into the distance but the only sound heard is the fading train. She looks at me with tears in her eyes about to spill and i hold her in my arms trying to keep my tears in as well. We quickly make are way back to the compound and quickly start a search party. We searched all day and night and couldn't find any sign of my little girl. We stopped are search at the school where me and Tris freeze as we see mias book bag laying by the tracks with all of her stuff scattered. Tris broke down shouting no and ran to the bag and i ran after her and held her as silent tears poured out of my eyes.

Tris POV

Tobias holds me as i cry over my daughters bag by the tracks i don't care if anyone sees me crying i dare them to say anything and they will be dead where they stand. I search through her things seeing if their could be a clue as to what happened. I search through everything and i find one thing that is missing is her small bear that was given to her by tobias on her second day of life. After that they were inseparable and she wouldn't go anywhere with out it. i remember sewing in a little pouch in her coat for the small bear so she could have him on her at any time. I look towards tobias and see his tears and we hug and silently pray for our little girl.

* * *

Mia POV

I squint my eyes because of bright light above me and i go to rub them but i can't move my arms and i start to panic and fling my eyes open and look around trying to adjust to where i am i see two figures talking but can't make out what they are saying.

"Ahh look who is awake? The little divergent" one of the figures said wait whats divergent. My eyes finally adjust and i see a women older then both my parents staring down at me she has blonde hair like my mommy but has a sinister smile on her face which makes me afraid of her.

"Who are you?! What is divergent?! Where's my mommy and daddy?!" she strokes my hair and cheek and i realize i'm crying.

"Shh now gracie no need to get worked up" gracie who's gracie i'm Mia.

"my name is Mia not Gracie lady it's Mia Eaton." i say trying to sound strong but the sinister look she gives me makes me shrink back.

"Not for long dear sweet Mia is it?" i was about to ask her what she meant when i felt a prick in the back of my head and black out.

"sweet dreams gracie" i hear before i go under.

* * *

**A/n Soo love it? Hate it? Hate me? Hate Jeanine? Are you sad? Mad? tell me i would love to here you ^_^ remember the points.**

**Erudite4Life OUT PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Erudite4Life

A/N wow i love all of you so much ^_^ you make me feel so loved thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows and all that jazz. Now everyones i'm assuming favorite part, the points ! Now on to the points YAY

_district12divergentvictors: 300_

_katraj0908: 400_

_Baileyboo1207: 350_

_IAmDivergent246: 250_

_Chasermoonstone: 200 (extra long reviews are 150)_

_Emberlite7: 100_

_divergentdandelion: 50_

_Eriberry98: 50_

_MaizeEatr: 50_

_Ghargr18: 50_

_ilove2read00: 50_

**So that is all good bye ^_^ till we reach the bottom oh lets do riddle time. okay so who ever gets this right first gets 200 points added to their score. **

**What are Tobias's four fears? ready...GO**

* * *

Gracie POV

I rub my eyes and look around and see a book shelf filled with books above me is a model of the planets, i turn my head to a desk thats neat and organized and then i hear a door open and look in the direction.

"gracie? hello sweetie are you up." i smile and rub my eyes

"yes mommy i'm up" i sit up and she sits next to me on the bed and hands me my glasses.

"there better sweetie?" i nod and look around and land on my teddy bear next to me and picked it up and held it close. My mom ran her hand through my hair and put my hair behind my ears.

"My head hurts mommy" she held me close and i could smell the different scents from the lab on her and hugged her back.

"come on let's go get you something for your head dear then you can come with me to the lab and we can work on your homework." she picks me up and i hold my bear as we go into the kitchen and she opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out some headache pills and gives me one and a glass of water, i take it fast and she rubs my throat helping me swallow the pill.

"Come darling go brush your hair and put your shoes on." my mom helps me off the counter she placed me on and i ran to my room to get dressed and brush my hair and teeth then i ran back to her and got my shoes on and my lab coat to go over my blue sweater and tan skirt.

"Mommy lets go please come on come on" i tug at her hand and she laughs and pokes a pressure point on my neck making me calm down.

"patience is a virtue Gracie now calm down don't act like those brainless dauntless." i nodded and sit down in a chair next to the door and wait for her to get done getting ready. Soon she is done and takes my hand and locks the door behind her and says hello to our neighbors then she starts driving to HQ and park in her spot right next to the door. We get out and go to the elevator and everyone waves hi to me and i wave hi back. Once in the elevator my mom swipes her ID card and a panel comes up to her secret lab and she presses it and we start to go up.

"Mommy what test are we doing today?" i look up at her smiling and she smiles down at me

"Well first we are going to test you dear okay then we will go off that" i cock my head to the side confused and hear the ding and we get out and as soon as we do my mom is being handed papers from her assistant. She puts them on her desk and puts me on top an exam table and her assistant attaches wires to my head and my palm.

"okay Gracie this serum is putting you into a simulation. Now nothing can hurt you." i nod and look at my mom who smiles sitting next to me attaching wires to her head to i wince as the serum is injected into me and soon my eyes shut and reopen and i'm in a cafeteria and see a knife and a block of cheese on the table.

"choose" i hear a voice say to me and i take the knife and the cheese vanishes and i hear a growling and see a dog foaming at the mouth and i hold my knife in my hand but i put my hand out.

"here puppy here boy" he sniffs it and licks it and i smile then here a boy run from where the dog came and the dog ran towards him, when the dog was running towards him he was about to attack him so i threw the knife without thinking and killed the dog. The scene changed and i was in a library and i saw a women reading a book and yelling at me about it and asking if i read it. i looked at the cover and saw it was a book i read in class so i told her i read it in class and the scene changed one more time and i was on a deserted island and see a bottle telling me i was never getting off and asked would i rather have water or a friend. i think about before choosing a friend since i could easily make clean drinking water from boiling the see water and if i had a friend we could create somewhere of getting off the island. The scene changed again and i'm in a park and see to guys arguing and about to fight and i immediately run in between them to stop them. I am now sitting in an auditorium and hear my name being called repeatedly i stand up figuring i would rather be known as the person that got yelled at then the one who failed to show up to a lecture plus i didn't want to get in trouble. The scene then ends and i'm pulled out of the simulation and i look at my mom who's smiling. so i smiled back

"So how was the test?" she takes the wires off of me and kisses my head.

"Perfect my little divergent" i smile but i don't know what divergent is so i ask her and she laughs.

"Being divergent means you are right for more then one faction love and you are right for all five." i stare at her shocked

"Really?! Thats cool!" she ruffles my short blonde hair.

"Now Gracie remember you can't tell anyone about what goes on in here and you are not to tell anyone you understand me?"

"of course mommy now can we do more research about stuff" i said and she picks me up and sets me down and i wobble a bit feeling dizzy so she picks me back up and kisses my cheek.

"Caleb did you get the results to the other tests?"

"of course Jeannie i will have a full report tomorrow when you come in." he says and my mom nods and we go back down to her office where she puts me on her couch in there and i fall asleep as she starts to type on her computer at her desk.

* * *

**A/n Sooooo a little small chapter hope you all liked it. Please review it means a lot :)**

**~Erudite4Life~ Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/N So everyone hi that's it i'm up so i'm writing enjoy and points**

_district12divergentvictors: 300_

_katraj0908: 650_

_Baileyboo1207: 450_

_IAmDivergent246: 250_

_Chasermoonstone: 550 (extra long reviews are 150) (she is also my amazing beta so thank you ^_^)_

_Emberlite7: 100_

_divergentdandelion: 50_

_Eriberry98: 50_

_MaizeEatr: 50_

_Ghargr18: 50_

_ilove2read00: 50_

**_Karaj0908 got the question right now next one: who is playing Natalie Prior in the divergent movie?_**

* * *

Jeannie POV

I watch as Gracie goes to sleep on the couch and laugh to my self, _this is going to be to easy_. I enter my password in on my computer and click onto a link to the dauntless compound camera's and find one with Tobias and Tris and smirk watching them, and clicked out of the link and went into a file that had Gracie's, well, Mia's old life in it and then i open up the file i created on Gracie. I started taking notes on the changes my serum had on her. Eye color changed from green to my silvery blue. Gracie is quiet and studious, Mia is a little dauntless disgusting. That is all the changes so far i should check in with her abilities to fight and her reflexes, though in the simulation it seemed she still retained her abilities. i should be prepared for her to leave erudite after the choosing ceremony...Maybe i should push it if i make her a loyal erudite. She can bring down dauntless from the inside and destroy her own parents while she's at it, and i will welcome her back to erudite with open arms. I look towards her and smile. _Oh yes Gracie Mathews you will make my plans come into full swing_. I laugh under my breath so i don't wake her. I stood up and cover her with my lab coat.

"Sleep well, my perfect little erudite" i bend down and kiss her head.

Tris POV (week later)

I walk around the pit solumly, it's been almost a week since I last saw my little girl's smiling face. I remember she has a loose tooth and would always wiggle it with her tounge. Why did i yell at her for doing that? i shouldn't have my daughter's last memories of me yelling at her. Stop it tris, stop it, she's out there somewhere lost, scared, waiting for her mommy and daddy to find her.

Tobias should be back soon since it got dark about an hour ago. Tobias told me i was no use to the search party because i would end up running towards the factionless and demanding where my daughter was. I sigh and look over at christina at the tatoo parlor and i look over to the side of the pit seeing jeremy and Alison. Alison is in Jeremy's arms, poor kids loosing their best friend...I feel strong arms around me and i turn into Tobias's arms. "Hey, how did it go?"

"sorry Honey...no luck...we have no leads. We had to call off the search, it's been a week...i'm sorry" i cry into his arms and couldn't believe my little girl was gone.

Mia/Gracie POV

I finish my homework and pick a book out of a pile my mom gave me to read and went to the living room to read with her. "Mom? where are you?" i look around the house and can't find her. I adjust my glasses and thought about it. when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i jumped and looked up seeing the silvery eyes of my mom and can't help but shudder. she smiles down at me and i can't help but look away out of fear.

"Gracie your study time isn't over, go back to your room and study for the remaining half hour." She lectures me and i nod and run in my room.

"And i don't care if you are done with your home work you better pick up an old test or quiz and review, remember those who don't use it, lose it" i say the last part with her and pick up my faction history book and begin reading, getting ahead of my other classmates. After the time is done, i hear the _ding_ and finish reading the page i'm on, book mark it and grab the book i was going to read with mom. Then I went straight to the living room.

"mommy whats for dinner?" i say as i climb onto my chair next to moms reading chair and start reading my book about different serums and their uses.

"dinner is pasta with bread and butter and a glass of milk. Now are you reading one of the books i gave you?"

i watch my mom sprinkle salt in the water to make it boil faster and smile knowing she was going to ask me why she did that. "Yes mommy, and the reason why you dropped salt into the water was to lower it's boiling point so we could eat sooner"

"Very good dear, now name another use of salt we use in the same way" i think then smile.

"On the roads at winter we sprinkle salt on the road so the ice melts faster." she nods and adds more salt before walking over to me and sitting down in her chair.

"very good. now what book did you choose to read this week, Gracie?" she looks at my book

"the one on the different serums and their uses, mommy" she nods and picks her newspaper up.

"i want you to do a report on that and have it to me, tell me about the top three most important serums we use today" i nod and we begin reading in silence and it was only broken once the water was boiled and we got up to put the pasta in. And soon we are enjoying a nice dinner with both me and my mom going over different datas on a recent experiment.

* * *

**A/N ^_^ there we go read and review and what not**

**Erudite4Life OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Erudite4Life

A/n Hi everyone what is up? nothing that's goo same here okay people guess what ^_^ you know my silly questions if you at least try you get 50 points wow 50 for just trying i know right? Okay now on to the total points so far.

lol. : 600

Baileyboo1207: 450

Chasermoonstone: 750

district12divergentvictors: 300

divergentdandelion: 50

Emberlite7: 50

Eriberry98: 50

Ghargr18: 50

IAmDivergent246: 250

ilove2read00: 50

katraj0908: 750

MaizeEatr: 50

**lol. got the question right ^_^ so 200 points extra for her**

**Question: Who is playing Caleb Prior in the divergent movie?**

* * *

5 Years later

Mia's POV

Mom and her assistant caleb did test on me every week to test my divergentness i guess. It was always just going through simulations and testing different serums. After each test i was alway tired so mom had a small bed moved into the lab so her and caleb could work while i slept. School just finished and i was walking out and was waiting for my mom when someone or two someones bumped into me making me stumble making them laugh. "Watch out erudite!" some ginger dauntless kid said and i glared as he laughed at me with his friend. Everyone around us laughed and i put my bag down.

"You watch it dauntless!" everyone ohed and he laughed at me

"Hey Alison the little erudite thinks she can take me."

"oh yes Jeremy i think she does why don't you teach her a lesson." i huffed and picked my bag off the ground and gave it to one of my friends to hold.

"Then by all means fight me prove me wrong." They both stop laughing and stare at me and Jeremy smirks

"Fine lets do this" he put his fist up and everyone started shouting fight and i did a quick look around seeing if i could use anything to help and i saw a branch laying on the ground from a tree. I took a fighting stance like him and bounced on my toes a little he throws the first punch and i dodge and bring my elbow up across his jaw then punch him in the head with my other fist. He tries to rebound but i dodge and sweep kick him making him fall and everyone gasp. I stand up and straighten my self out and fixed my glasses.

"maybe you will win next time." everyone stares at me shocked and i take my bag back from my friend.

"come Eliza my mother should be here soon to pick us up we need to get to the lab and finish testing that serum we created." Eliza has been my friend for i don't know how long she is like the polar opposite to me in the looks department her long black hair makes my blonde hair stand out more. she is more tan then i am but that's because she is normally doing test with her mom in Amity. As we walk people move away so we can pass and see my mom waiting for us in the parking lot and i hug her.

"how was school today girls?" she asked us once we where in the car.

"Boring mother can you see about putting me in the advance classes please." i take out my notebook as does Eliza and we begin comparing notes for todays classes.

"Girls what have you learned about your serum you created?" she says looking back at us.

"we learned our serum causes redness at the ejection site at times it also causes itchiness." Eliza says taking out her notepad.

"Yes also the serum creates a dream like state for the person so it acts like a numbing agent. " my mom nods and pulls into her spot and we get out.

"Girls you can continue your work in my lab Gracie you know the code to get in correct." my mother says looking down at me and i nod

"Yes mom i know the code, oh before i forget i got into a fight before you picked us up with a dauntless boy, i'm sorry you can punish me later." she nods.

"No leisure reading later now go" she said focusing her steely eyes on me and i can hear the ice in her voice. I lead Eliza to the elevator and swipe my ID card and hit the code to go to my mothers lab and saw caleb and groan.

"What now Gracie" he says looking at me.

"i don't like your face Caleb eww even your name is stupid" Eliza laughs and i stand on a stool and mess his hair up making her yell at me to get to work, me and eliza laugh and start continuing are research.

Tobias

5 years...it's been 5 years since me and tris lost our little girl...she would be turning ten tomorrow. Tris always buys a cake so we can still celebrate her birthday with our friends. Tris still thinks she's out there i want to believe she is too but i can't. Every night before bed Tris still goes into Mia's room and sings her their night time song and always comes out with tears forming in her eyes. We have been trying for another baby but haven't been successful. I was now in the control room thinking about Tris down in the tattoo parlor working on giving people tattoos and addling a smile M somewhere in there tattoo for Mia. I look at the different cameras and see the dauntless kids coming and saw Jeremy being supported by Alison with a bloody nose so i went down to see what happened.

"Jeremy what happened dude did you run into something" Alison laughed.

"ya a little erudite girls fist man four that dork could fight you should have seen her she was like Bam then Bam then she was like Swoosh and he's on the ground it was so cool" i couldn't help but laugh.

"You got beat up by an erudite?"

"Shut up" he said glaring and everyone laughed. I watched as alison locked arms with him and they walked away from me. _They sure do make a good couple. _

**A/n So y'all get a small chapter you are welcome. so the question :Who is playing caleb prior in the divergent movie (200) points people ^_^**

**Erudite4Life OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Erudite4Life

A/n sooooo the winner for that question was lola. so 200 points for you, baileyboo1207 you get 50 and so does EaDauntlessshadowhunter9 (damn you have a long name).

**Question: hmmm The Divergent Trilogy books take place in Chicago where have they decided to film the movie.**

**Points:**

lol. c. prior : 900

Baileyboo1207: 600

EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 350

lamamity: 100

Chasermoonstone: 750

district12divergentvictors: 300

divergentdandelion: 50

Emberlite7: 100

Eriberry98: 50

Ghargr18: 50

IAmDivergent246: 250

ilove2read00: 50

katraj0908: 750

MaizeEatr: 50

DiMeDe4612: 200

**So that's it ^_^**

* * *

One year later

Gracie PoV

I finish another row of chairs and i look at my mom putting the clear bowls out for the choosing ceremony for this year. I look up at her and smile.

"Do you think we will be getting a lot of transfers this year?" mom looked at me and her steely cool gaze met my eyes and i shiver.

"Yes i do dear after all ones thirst for knowledge means you want to be the change in this world now finish the next row and rest for a bit i'll be right back." she smiles and walks to a back room and i start the next room making sure they are equal distance apart.

"Hey do you need any help? My wife and I decided we would come help set up." I look over at the door and see two dauntless dressed all in black ugh why does it have to be black they wear don't they know it attracts heat no wonder they stay underground. I look at the girl who had her long blonde hair in a pony tail, _hmm it would look better down,_ i see a three raven tattoos and can't help but like them for some reason.

"Uhm sure why not you can start the dauntless row over there so they can just run out the door to the stairs." i say pointing to the other side of the room and get back to work.

"Okay my name is Tobias this is my wife Tris if you need us to do anything else ask" he seemed a little cold but i just shrug and nod then proceed with placing chairs as the walk over to the other side of the room and see Tris keep eyeing me, _man that's creepy._

"So why are you helping out?" Tris says and i look at her.

"my mother asked me to come help her here so i said i would help...can you stop staring at me i know you dauntless are brainless just stop and have the common decentcy to not stare." i pull my hair into a bun and huff and Tris looks at me about to fight. _Uh oh._

"I'm sorry that i'm staring at you, you look like someone i once knew and no need to put one faction into a stereyotype i can just say all erudite wants to do is spread lies." i grow angry and glare at her.

"Gracie who are these, oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Eaton how are you?" i watch as they both glare at my mom

"Just peachy" Tris said and i watch tobias squeeze her arms.

"let's just go Tris" he says pulling her towards the door. Mom looks at me.

"Gracie can you run to my car and grab my laptop?" i nod and look at tris and tobias's shocked faces, _why are they shocked i look just like my mom?_ They leave and i take my moms keys and go down to the car and grab her laptop bag and lock the car and when i turn around i see Tris and Tobias running towards a the train to get on it. _That looks like so much fun, stop it gracie it's stupid, on the other hand it would be nice to seem free for once._ i shake my head of those thoughts and head back up stairs and give my mom her bag and after another hour i was done with the chairs with help from other erudites.

**A/n hey guys sorry it's so small i couldn't think of anything else and this just came to me so expect another update later today**

**Erudite4Life**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n So the winner was Baileyboo1207, if you tried you got points yay now i'm lazy and don't feel like listing points right now just assume who ever is in the lead is still in the lead or has lost the the lead i need to make a file so i can just keep track of the points better.**

* * *

5 years later

Testing Day

Gracie

I sit in the lunch room waiting for my name to be called. Eliza gets up to leave and i know i'm next after her, or at least close since her last name is maths. I unlike everyone else am not worried about the test since i have taken it many times before to help my mother understand the divergent brain more.

"Gracie Matthews" i stand up and walk over to the lady who is taking us to our rooms.

"okay, in this room the person who will administer your test has been sworn to secrecy and won't tell a soul about what you receive." i nod and go into the room. i'm surrounded by mirrors on all sides. i sit in the chair and wait for the test administrator to come in. the door opens and i see tris walk in.

"oh joy" i roll my eyes and lean back in the chair.

"Hello Gracie, nice to see you again. now, are you ready?" she asked. "everything here is just a simulation so you can't be hurt." i nod and look at her.

"what did you get Tris when you took yours...?" her warm brown eyes meet my silvery blue ones and she smiled.

"i'm not allowed to tell you" i laugh and look at her tattoos as she puts the wires on me.

"What are the ravens for? i always found them quite fascinating. " she looks down and runs her hand over them gently.

"well these are for the family i left and lost...my mother, father...and brother. this one is for my daughter.. " she flips her hand over and on her wrist is a drawing of a raven that looks familiar, but i can't place it.

"I like this one, the desgin is amazing"

she nods and runs her thumb over it. "she drew it...i spent years copying it just to get it right" i hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for your lost. but when we lose something, as small and innocent as a child, we learn who the people we can truly rely on" damn, i sound like a lame book. She smiles and puts her own wires on and looks at me.

"close your eyes it will be easier for you" i close my eyes and feel the serum go through me and i'm in the familar simulation, i go through doing the same exact thing i always do and soon i'm at the end and i look at tris who looks at me, shocked.

"You're divergent. this isn't good. now listen, being divergent isn't a bad thing, but some people target them in a bad way, okay? trust me, i know. you have strong appitudes for Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor but you could easily go to all of them. i'll just make yours Erudite, sound good to you?" she rushes out and taps something on the computer real fast.

"Are you divergent?" i ask her and she freezes and nods slowly.

"yes, i am. but you are not to speak a word of it to anyone, you can put your self in danger...i recommend going home and thinking about what choice you are going to make." i look at her and nod

"thank you tris, you dauntless aren't as bad as my mom says you are." i get up and hug her. "i bet you would have made a great mom, tris. i'm sorry about your daughter" she holds me and i feel tears on my head and i look up questioningly because a dauntless crying is unheard of.

"sometimes the braviest thing is crying infront of a stranger. opening yourself up is one of the braviest things you can do." i nod and as i look into her eyes, i can't help but feel protected and safe.

"thanks Tris...i hope you will be able to be reunited with your daughter once again." i give her one last hug before leaving and start walking home thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**A/n The question is: What colors are associated with Amity?**

**Review please they make me happy :)**

**Erudite4Life OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n No question this time so just review please ^_^ i want to know what you think, give it some though extra long reviews get 150 points and would you like to know what counts as extra long look at chasermoonstone's reviews.**

* * *

Gracie POV

I don't walk home but to my mom's lab to talk to her about tomorrow. I know she can't tell me what to pick but she might be able to help me choose or narrow it down. I really want to stay in erudite but on the other hand i feel out of place. As i walk in everyone says hi to me and i just nod keeping up an emotionless mask like my mother always does and i walk into the elevator up to her lap.

"Mom are you in here?" i look around the lab and spot her at he desk and she looks surprised to see me.

"Gracie what are you doing here so early?" she gets up and hugs me but i don't feel anything. Her eyes seem colder then usual and i bite my lip from whimpering.

"Oh i had my test...the tester found out i was divergent but apparently she was too, so she had me go home because i acted as though i was scared and not sure what to think about being divergent." she nods and kisses them top of my head.

"Since you are here how about testing a serum for mommy?" i look unsure because her tone is more sickly sweet and she is looking at me like i'm a piece of meat.

"Fine but later can we talk? I'm not sure what faction i'm going to bit i know i want to be in erudite but i feel out of place here..." she leads me to an exam table and i hop up and lay down.

"Hmmm well dear it is your decison and you know i can not help you with it." i nod and feel hurt she wasn't going to help me. She then starts strapping me to the table and turns on a light above me, i can't see and i start to panic but i don't know why. I try getting use to the light but can't and look into the direction i see my mom and all i see is her eyes as she injects me with the serum and i go under.

My eyes open but it feels like i can't move them i can hear but it sounds like i'm under water. I try moving my hands and arms but i have no control over them, i try callng out to my mom but my mouth won't open. I try to break out of the simulation but i can't. I hear a voice in my head say some code but i can't register it but i sit up with out any control over my body. I see my mom smiling at Caleb but their words are muffled. I then see mom holding a needle with purple serum in it and i fall back onto the table and everything goes black.

* * *

Jeannie POV

"Wonderful the serum has been perfected now not even the strongest of divergents can break it." i laugh and turn to caleb.

"Pick her up for me caleb and we can bring her home. After all she has a very important day tomorrow." i laugh evilly and kiss the top of gracies head.

"Little Mia you soon will full fill my plans and i will have full control of the most powerful divergents and control of the factions, to bad that you need to destroy your dear parents." i smirk and caleb picks her up and we go to my car and i drive back to the apartment and gracie wakes up half way home.

"Mom?" i hear her moan and i look at her in the rear view mirror.

"darling i'm sorry for the serum it's for the criminals we have so we can move them more effectively with out conflict. " i lie smoothly and she nods

"okay ah my head hurts" she complains and i put on a smile

"when we get home hon you can rest before dinner then we can talk about your decision tomorrow.

"Okay, mom is the serum all gone from my system? I don't want to be in my intiation and suddenly i'm walking like a criminal." i laugh and she does as well.

"It's all out sweetie the counter serum i used got rid of all of it." _No wonder i wasn't meant for candor i have no trouble lying. _

* * *

**A/n so here you go guys ^_^ i'll have the points up next chapter**

**Erudite4Life **

_**Bye bye **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Here are the points you all have gained ^)^**

**Baileyboo1207: 1400...Chasermoonstone: 1,250**

**lol. c. prior : 1250...katraj0908: 850**

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 600...IAmDivergent246: 600**

**district12divergentvictors: 300...DiMeDe4612: 200**

**22tobias: 200...DivergentAnimePunk28: 150**

**ilove2read00: 100...Emberlite7: 100**

**lamamity: 100...divergentdandelion: 50**

**Ghargr18: 50...MaizeEatr: 50**

**Eriberry98: 50...divergentgal46: 50**

**So far Baileyboo1207 is winning come on folks you can catch up ^_^ oh if you need points if you read my story Little Mia and review/favor/follow, i will give you points.**

**ON WARD TO THE STORY WHOO.**

* * *

**(Day of the choosing ceremony)**

**Tris PoV**

It's been 11 years since my little girl went missing._ I wish i knew where you were Mia_. Today would have been her choosing ceremony. I could see her standing there wearing all black, as her name was called she would step forward nervously but she knew were she was going to go. I can hear the sizzling of the coals and see her walking over to dauntless. I escape early and go back to the compound and wait for her to jump down into the net and welcome her back with open arms. _To only wish._ After the test i did with Gracie i felt weird. I returned home and even though i wasn't suppose to talk about it i told tobias what happened. I told him i wasn't sure what gracie would pick she didn't seem fitted for erudite, i told him she took the knife with out hesitation and knew how to throw it and hold it. He claimed she must have read about it somewhere. He told me to stop worrying about it because chances are she won't choose dauntless anyways...i can't help but think he is wrong about that one.

**Gracie POV** (Last Night)

After i wake up from my nap i sit at my desk for possibly the last time. I look around my room at all my books and projects and different knick knacks i had. _Maybe i shouldn't leave all this after all it's my home...but then again it could just be my temporary home._ i take out a note book and begin to make a chart or pro's and con's of every faction compared with erudite and i finally narrow it down to three factions over two hours. Amity, _do i do at times feel a hatred for amity i can't help but love the simplicity of their faction. They all get along with one another and work together. But i'm not the friendliest person out there but they might help me become more friendly. _Dauntless, _I have always felt a pull to dauntless ever since i was little. I know my background in erudite will be helpful their after all the best war strategies are the ones that are thought out. In dauntless i can be free, i can finally be free of all the pressure of being the smartest student of being perfect. But mother always hated dauntless would choosing them mean i am betraying my mother? _ I sigh and stand up from my desk and look around my room and saw the clothes i was going to wear tomorrow i was going to wear a white tshirt but have a blue jacket to wear over it with tan pants. I look at my teddy bear and then back at my jacket and go into my closet and find an old shirt and rip it so i could make a pocket on the inside of my jacket. _What ever i choose little guy you are coming with me. After all i couldn't leave you here to gather dust. _

_"_Gracie want some tea before bed?" My mom calls from the kitchen and i go out and look around.

"ya sure...mom what ever happens tomorrow know that i do love you.." she turns to me but her eyes look cold and her smile looks fake

"And i will always love you dear and no matter what happens you will always be welcomed home to me" i take the cup she's offering me and drink it. _Jasmine my favorite_

"So have you figured out what faction it will be dear" i don't say anything and just think it over.

"Yes and no..i have narrowed it down to three factions. Erudite is in there but the other two i am not revealing to you." she nods.

"well finish your tea shower then bed, we need to get up early tomorrow since Erudite is incharge of the ceremony this year." i nod and i look around the kitchen.

"Which way are you going to go this year?" I need to know how long i have till i have to choose.

"i'm starting with the end and working my way to the beginning to give you enough time" i nod and hug her for possible the last time.

"What ever happens i promise you that erudite will always be in my heart" i then put my tea cup in the sink and walk to my room and enter my bathroom to take a shower. _Maybe i should leave after all if i stay...i will never be free. In amity and in dauntless, i can be free._

* * *

**A/n So how was it good? Bad? Great? Aweful ^_^ tell me okay question: Who gets stabbed in the eye?**

**Erudite4Life **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey y'all umm well i kinda got hurt and my friend is typing for me say hi to them (Bonjour) that was her, I broke my arm so I cant the type. But she can sooo ON WARD. (does a weird face). Okay people let's get it done so points?**

**lol. c. prior : 1550...Baileyboo1207: 1500**

**Chasermoonstone: 1,250...katraj0908: 850**

**IAmDivergent246: 750...EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 600**

**district12divergentvictors: 300...DivergentAnimePunk28: 300**

**22tobias: 200...DiMeDe4612: 200**

**ilove2read00: 100...Emberlite7: 100**

**lamamity: 100...divergentdandelion: 50**

**Ghargr18: 50...MaizeEatr: 50**

**Eriberry98: 50...divergentgal46: 50**

**OH and lol .c. prior takes the lead!**

**Question: Who ways the first person Tris meet after she choose dauntless? (so after she cut her hand and put her blood on the coals)**

* * *

**Gracie POV**

I wake up early and get what might be the last time, erudite clothes on. I put my bear in the pocket i made and it looks like nothing is there. I put my blonde hair up into a high pony tail and put my glasses on. _I have had these so long i but yet...do i really need them. _I take them off and i can see perfectly, _Maybe i can take them off once i choose my faction...or keep them on once i choose my faction. _I still have no idea what I'm going to pick but hopefully i will know soon.

"Gracie, Come on its time to go." i hear my mom open my door and i turn to look at her.

"just a second mom...i...need to take it all in...just incase..." she nods and leaves me alone. I take the small amount of time to remember every detail of the room and everything i ever did in here.._i want to stay but should i? Just because I'm afraid of what my mother might think of me...I know she said she will always love me but...i can't help but feel she was lying..._I walk to the door and before i shut the light off and close it i take one last look around my room, i take a deep breath shut the light off and close the door walking out to the car...and out to my new future.

(Choosing ceremony)

I stand next to Eliza and i hug her before we start and tell her what ever happens we will always befriends. In the back of my mind i know she will choose Abnegation, she is so nice and the most selfless person i know...i hope she will like it there. I look at my mother but don't listen to her as she does the speech thing and tells us this is when we will choose who we want to be and our future. She then begins calling the names and i try to go over the pros and cons in my head again. I look over at the Amity's here and think, _maybe they aren't all happy...i have seen a lot of serum's get sent to amity...the happy serum i call it since when ever i was having a bad day my mom would give it to me and i could do nothing but smile and feel well happy. _I then forget about being in Amity and look at the dauntless i scan for tris..or even four..maybe seeing them i can decide but they aren't here..._i bet not after all today would be the day their daughter would be here...they wouldn't want to come and feel pain._

I break out of my daize hearing my mom call a boy named Jeremy and i watch as he with no hesitation chooses dauntless. _I beat you up when i was 10_. i think to my self and a few more down I hear my mom call out for his friend Alison and she steps forward and does the same thing.

"Gracie Matthews" i look at my mom and step forward taking the knife and cutting my hand. I look at my options the now reddish water for dauntless and the coals for dauntless. I walk forward and put my hand out and close my eyes letting my blood drop into the bowl.

* * *

**_A/n (sorry everyone that's were she wanted me to stop i have punched her in her good shoulder so no worries so read and review. ) What ever she says ignore her now please review :) _****_please just don't answer the question if you do that you only get points for the question and not the review. _**

**_Erudite4Life OUT_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey y'all what's up so the winner was 22tobias, the answer was Christina if you attempted it or answered it afterwards you got 50 points. Now people listen i understand you get into the questions but please just don't answer them please review the chapter as well or else you are not getting the points for reviewing it's not far for the ones who do review.**

**So now the points now you all are wondering what the prize is well i'm not sure since i can't send you anything for now the points will be for who ever is the best fanfictioner. Now the points :( yay**

**Chasermoonstone: 1650...Baileyboo1207: 1600**

**lol. c. prior : 1550...22tobias: 900**

**katraj0908: 850...IAmDivergent246: 750**

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 700...DivergentAnimePunk28: 300**

**district12divergentvictors: 300...DiMeDe4612: 200**

**ilove2read00: 200...Emberlite7: 100**

**lamamity: 100...divergentdandelion: 50**

**Ghargr18: 50...MaizeEatr: 50**

**Eriberry98: 50...divergentgal46: 50**

**Okay -_- when you meet someone you shake hands, exchange names, and a smile. Please know this Thank You.**

**Question: -_- This is one is way easier then the last one. What is the final initiation test in Candor?**

* * *

**Gracie POV**

My blood simmers on the coals and i wipe my hand and walk over to the dauntless side. As i walk over i check to make sure my bear is in his hiding spot. As i walk to where the dauntless are i feel for once at home i look around and so far there is only four other transfers. I look up at Eliza and smile at her and she smiles back as her blood drops into the abnegation bowl and she goes over to their side. Soon the ceremony is done and everyone starts to leave, the dauntless heads towards the stairs and i can't help the feeling of anxiousness and happiness flow through me as i run with my fellow dauntless. I join in the whooping and shouting and a feel at home. We burst through the doors and head towards the train tracks. I hear a train coming and look at the dauntless lining up an as they start to run i do as well and i feel like i can't control my body as i jump into a middle car of the train and another transfer follows me and i help them in.

"Thanks, I'm Amber. Where are we going?" I look out of the train car and on intinct i get down and tell her to do the same.

"I'm Gracie and i think dauntless compound. Look the dauntless borns are jumping come on." i take her hand and look as they all jump onto a building.

"we have to jump?!" i hear amber shout over the wind and i nod.

"Ya come on i'll jump with you" she nods and holds my hand tighter

"One. Two. Three! JUMP" we both jump and land on the roof top and stumble a bit. we walk up more to who i'm guessing is the person that will take us to the compound. As soon as all the other transfers have landed i look at the person glaring at us for further instruction.

"Hello intiates, my name is christina and i will be one of your instructors inorder to get to your next stage you must jump over this building." i watch her and i see her smile. I step forward and i don't know what moves me but i do.

"Alright i shall." she looks at me shocked but smirks. I get up on the ledge and i look down and see a hole in the ground and i know that somethings going to catch me. After all they wouldn't let us jump to our graves. I jump of the ledge and fall down the hole and land in a net. I get help out and hear a familar voice.

"what's your name?"tobias says smiling. "Choose wisely you only get one chance." i smile at him because he looks shocked

"Gracie"

"The first jumper! Gracie!" i hear silence then all at once i hear clapping and stompping feet and cheering and i smile looking around realising that this is where i belonged that this was my home and i would do anything to make it so.

* * *

**A/n sorry it sucks guys i had this one person messaging me and they were very mean to me :( i blocked and reported them so i hope it's being dealt with now i'm sorry it's no excuse for a poor update :(**

**Erudite4Life**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey y'all what's up new chappie ^_^ yay, Now POINTS**

**Chasermoonstone: 1650...Baileyboo1207: 1700**

**lol. c. prior : 1750...22tobias: 950**

**katraj0908: 950...IAmDivergent246: 1000**

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 900...DivergentAnimePunk28: 550**

**district12divergentvictors: 300...DiMeDe4612: 200**

**ilove2read00: 300...Emberlite7: 100**

**lamamity: 100...divergentdandelion: 50**

**Ghargr18: 50...MaizeEatr: 50**

**Eriberry98: 50...divergentgal46: 100**

**So there they are folks now i recommend getting all the points you can because once i hit chapter 15 your points for this part will be done the leader now is lol. c. prior so start reviewing chapters you haven't already ^_^ and review my other story Little Mia and Favorite and all that jazz and you get points for that. But after The 15 chapter mark I will restart the points. The only points that will stay are the favorites and follows.**

**Thank You :)**

**Erudite4Life**

* * *

Gracie POV

I move away from the net and i put a hand to my pocket where my bear is, mouse, i remember when I wasn't feeling good or when i had a bad day, or even trouble sleeping he was with me. I just love my wonderful little black bear with his red paws, he made me feel safe. I hear yelling and watch as amber falls and lands in the net. Her once perfect auburn hair is out-of-place now from when we ran to the train and when we jumped. I join in the stomping and clapping and wave her over to me since she seemed so lost. she runs over to me out of breath.

"Wow that was, WOW you know" I laugh and nod, it's then I realise she was from amity seeing her red t-shirt and yellow pants.

"Ya i know it's amazing! I finally feel like i belong somewhere this is just awesome" I say rushed not realising I haven't caught my breath yet. I watch as all the rest of the initiates jump and land in the net. Then Christina falls and gets her self out.

"okay all dauntless-born you don't need a tour so follow four to your dorms and all the transfers follow me and Tris." all the dauntless-born leave following four and we begin following Tris and christina. The lead us into what Christina called the pit as we entered.

"Here in the pit is where you will buy any clothing, food, or tattoo and piercing you may want or need." Tris says looking at us hard but i know she isn't really and neither is Christina for some reason.

"Moving on" we walk up some stairs and as the others have trouble i find it's easy for me. I than hear rushing water and in the back of my head I hear chasm.

"This is the chasm, now there is a thin line between bravery and stupidity. Let me tell you that if you jump over this you will die you aren't brave for jumping over this it's stupid. Now if you want to hang over it i can arrange that! If you step out of line i will make you hang over this and only one person has ever made it to 5 minutes and she's standing right in front of you" Christina says and everyone looks surprised but I don't know what compels me but i feel the words leave my mouth.

"I'll take that challenge after all it can't be that hard." Tris and Christina look at me shocked and i smirk. Christina looks at Tris and she shakes her head but Christina nods.

"Fine erudite, let's see if you can do it just scream mercy when your done." I nod and watch her shocked face as i step over the rail and look down. I have never been afraid of heights but man does this change that. I feel that Mouse is in my pocket and i lower my self down and i hang on for my life. I hang on tight enough so water can't get in when it splashes. Tris looks at me concerned and is at the ready to catch my arms. After three minutes go by I am tired and water splashes at my back and it gets on one of my hands so I start slipping but my other hand is dry. Behind my better judgement i let go with my wet hand and reach for mouse and dry my hand off and wipe the rail and Christina gasps in surprise. I pu mouse back into the pocket and grab back on but had some difficulty.

"Uhm 15 seconds left" I watch Tris and Christina and I pull my self up right when everyone gets to one.

"I don't want you to lose your place Christina after all I just had to prove I could do it and I can. You can still have the rights of being the only one who made it the 5 minutes." I climb back over the rail and Christina and Tris are still staring at me in shock and we begin walking again.

"A..Alright uhm this is the café where all the food is especially cake" Tris says and she tells us to go eat and then we will leave to the dorms. I find a seat with Amber and she is telling me I am so lucky I didn't fall and was asking me about my bear. I told her my bear was like my protector and as long as he is with me, I will always be brave.

* * *

**A/n So there is this chapter i hope you enjoyed ^_^ remember rack up as much points as you can and if you want extra points message me and i will give you a task to earn points.**

**Erudite4Life**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey y'all what's up new chappie ^_^ yay, Now POINTS**

**lol. c. prior : 1850**

**Baileyboo1207: 1800...Chasermoonstone: 1650**

**katraj0908: 1050...22tobias: 1050**

**IAmDivergent246: 1000...EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 900**

**DivergentAnimePunk28: 550...ilove2read00: 450**

**district12divergentvictors: 300...DiMeDe4612: 200**

**Emberlite7: 100...lamamity: 100**

**divergentgal46: 100...divergentdandelion: 50**

**MaizeEatr: 50...Ghargr18: 50**

**Eriberry98: 50...Little Meow Meow:50**

**So there they are folks now i recommend getting all the points you can because i hit chapter 15 your points for this part will be done the leader now is lol. c. prior so start reviewing chapters you haven't already ^_^ and review my other story Little Mia and Favorite and all that jazz and you get points for that. But after this chapter mark I will restart the points. The only points that will stay are the favorites and follows. (I will do an author note chapter at 2:00 EST for who has won after that your points will not count)**

**Thank You :)**

**Erudite4Life**

* * *

Tris POV

_That bear...i can't be can it? Can it really be Mia's bear...oh don't be silly obviously they made more than one type of that bear but...wait something was special about Mia's. _I turn to Christina who looks as shaken up as do I.

"Christina...you where there when four got the bear for...for mia..right?" She looks at me and sighs.

"yes I was...why?" i look over at Gracie who is laughing with another transfer..amber i think.

"What was that thing that you stitched to her bear?" she thinks about it and does sewing movements with her hands.

"under the arms one I wrote six and the other I wrote four. " i nod and look again towards Gracie with a hand to her pocket with the bear.

"I know what your thinking Tris but it can't be...can it?" Christina looks at me and I her.

"we will find out...I will lead the group to the dorms and you hang out back with Gracie see if you can get that bear." she nods and is see Tobias come in and i wave him over and he sits across from me and i lean over to kiss his forehead.

"Hey sweetheart how are you doing..." i say ever since we lost mia he hasn't been the same

"Fine how are the transfers" he says and i look towards Gracie.

"Well there was an incident at the chasm...gracie challenged Christina to hang over for five minutes. Christina gave her the okay to do it even though i said no to her. So Gracie did make it well was going to make it before she pulled herself up."

"Tris get to the main point of it" he says getting annoyed.

"Well she took out a bear...a black bear and used it to help her...the bear looked like Mia's..." His head snaps up and he looks shocked but shake his head.

"It can't be, can it?"

"Me and Christina will see if so..."

"We might have found who took our little girl." we turn to stare at Gracie who was laughing

* * *

Gracie POV

Once we were done with dinner we got up and Tris and Christina leads us to our dorms but I walk behind the group looking all around at different things when I'm grabbed and my first instinct I kick behind me and hear a groan and see Tobias on the ground.

"What the Heck Tobias?" Christina and Tris come running towards us and look down at him and laugh.

"You shouldn't have done that four." Christina says and looks at me, Tris does as well.

"Gracie can we see your bear please it is important." I look at Tris and at first I hesitate but figure there is no harm in it so I take out mouse and hand him to her. she lifts up his arms and gasps staring at me and Christina.

* * *

**And that's it for now folks ^_^ bye-bye**

**Erudite4Life**

**OUT**


	16. Authors note

**Kidnapped **

**Erudite4Life**

**Congrats to Baileyboo1207 for being the first winner ^)^ Baileyboo1207 from now till chapter 30 will be know as the best fanfictoner ever! she will also be given virtual cake [_(yay)_] the rest of you get virtual cookies ^_^ OOOO.**

**OH AND TO THE GUEST WHO CLAIMS THEY CAN'T WAIT FOR UPDATES HERE IS ONE! I UPDATE TWICE A DAY THREE TIMES AT MOST HOW DARE YOU SAY I MAKE YOU WAIT NO ONE ELSE COMPLAINS THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I'M SORRY THAT THEY ARE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER CREATE A STORY AND MAKE THEM AS LONG AS YOU WANT BUT UNTIL THEN DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY CHAPTER UPDATES.**

**AND TO THE GUEST LOGGED IN AS (GIRL) WHO CARES THAT THERE ARE A LOT OF STORIES LIKE THIS ONE THEY ARE ALL DIFFERENT IF YOU DON'T THINK SO THEN DON'T READ MINE I CAN DIRECT YOU TO STORIES IN THE HARRY POTTER SECTION THAT THERE ARE 100,000 STORIES FOR OR ALIKE IT.**

**I am sorry for my loyal reviewers i never get like that unless i am severally pissed off in an hour expect another chapter (actual) chapter okay. And tomorrow you might only get one because i have something with my family i need to do. And please remember to thank my dear friend D who is helping me with typing because i can't because of my arm. Oh and IAmDivergent246 for the name of Mia/Gracies bear. So i will see you guys in an hour. **

**Erudite4Life OUT**

* * *

**Scores for first half of story**

Baileyboo1207: 1900

lol. c. prior : 1850

Chasermoonstone: 1650

22tobias: 1350

katraj0908: 1050

IAmDivergent246: 1100

EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: 900

DivergentAnimePunk28: 550

ilove2read00: 450

district12divergentvictors: 300

DiMeDe4612: 200

Emberlite7: 100

lamamity: 100

divergentgal46: 100

divergentdandelion: 50

MaizeEatr: 50

Ghargr18: 50

Eriberry98: 50

Little Meow Meow:50


	17. Chapter 16

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/N Okay everyone ^_^ it's Chappie time and new start to the points game ^_^ now please don't take them seriously. To guest reviewers please use the same name each time and i will mark down your points but once you say anything negative you will be deleted. Now chappie time but first ^_^ as i promised all favorites and follows will be saved. ALSO LITTLE MIA the short one shot i wrote off this story, will get you points i also keep the reviews to that story. just keep that in mind. Now to the chapter.**

* * *

Tris

I lifted the bears arms and i could faintly see the remains of the letters, I looked at gracie handing the bear to christina and hugged her and held her tight against me. "Mia! My Mia" i feel tears forming in my eyes as i look at her and notice something different in her eyes. _They aren't silver anymore..._

__Christina quickly looks and hugs Mia too and i can see tobias get up and limp over to Mia and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"yep that's my little girl. Kick first ask questions later" he hugs her close and i can her him start to cry.

"wait...what i am not Mia! I am Gracie!" she says pulling away from us and i think fast.

"You have felt out of place your whole life. You have always wanted to be dauntless but Jeannie pushed it out of you. You for some reason know how to fight know how to be dauntless. You have never seen your self as a baby have you? Or remember your life before the age of 5. You for some unknown reason took this bear with you everywhere." i watch her process what i say and she shakes her head and holds it. Tobias catches her as she faints and brings her to our apartment i tell christina to stay with the intiates as we help my baby remember who she is.

* * *

Mia/Gracie

I wake up and i'm in a room of a little kid and i see Tris sitting next to me humming a song that seems familiar. Once she notices i'm up she stops.

"i'm sorry that was to much for you to handle" i sit up and look around and see different images flash through my head of different _memories?_ I stand up shakily and go over to a paint ball gun made for a child and laughed picking it up and point it at tobais. who was on the phone with someone and i shoot him in the back with the green paint. _i love green...i like catching my dad off guard wait dad..._he turns to me and laughs.

"You did that when you were four and went with us to play..."

"capture the flag" i finish and smirk "me and mom won" They look at me schocked but i don't care as memories rush back to me and i feel dizzy again but i shake it off.

"Jeremy...Alison...I beat Jeremy up...hehehe i beat jeremy up me he always challenged me when we were kids but you guys always stopped us and i beat him up" i get giddy and look around my room putting the gun down and pick up my old yellow back pack.

"I was tying my shoe and after i rushed to the train with my bag on one shoulder...as i was jumping i was grabbed...i smelt something funny and i passed out...JEANNIE she she took me...raised me to hate you guys...hate all of this...she did test on me to to..." looks concerned and walks over and holds me.

"what dear? What is it? What did she do i will kill her!" Mom holds me and i cry.

"she did test on me to test my divergent...yesterday she gave me this serum but.. but i couldn't control the simulation...for once i couldn't change it.."mom looks at dad and she held me closer.

"Go get Trin...tell her we are cashing in that favor" Mom says and i look confussed but i remember 4 years ago a girl named Trin who jeannie trusted to the ends of the earth switched to dauntless and jeannie was so angry she kept me from school to tell me why we don't trust people like Trin..

"What favor?" I ask and just see my parents look at one another.

* * *

**A/n Sorry for the small chapter i'm really tired and so is my scribe so we will give you guys another update tomorrow because you are all awesome fans.**

**Erudite4Life**

**and her friend **

**D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey y'all ^_^ i'm glad you all like the chapter NOW the new points**

**22tobias**-500

**Baileyboo1207**-350

**ChaserMoonstone**-250

**DiMeDe4612**-200

**districit12divergentvictors**-200

**DivergentAnimePunk28**-150

**divergentdandelion**-50

**divergentgal46**-100

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9**-500

**Eriberry98**-50

**Ghargr18**-50

**IAmDivergent246**-150

**ilove2read00**-250

**katraj0908**-50

**Lamamity**: 300

**lol. c. prior**-300

**MaizeEatr**-100

**zxskelobrine**-50

**LCM467910**-100 (please continue to use this as your nickname for your points)

**bobo3129**-50

**Little Meow Meow**-50

**SOOOO that's all of them now remember all favorites and follows are 50 points, reviews are 100, long reviews are 150 (see chasermoonstones reviews)**

**Now if you want more points PM and i will give you a task to complete.**

* * *

Mia

Mom puts me back in bed and wouldn't let me up till Trin came in and i smiled at her.

"Gracie? What's wrong why are you here...you choose dauntless WOW Jeannie must be pissed." my mom corrects her and looks at me.

"I want you to check her over she said Jeannie tested this serum on her and she couldn't control it..." i look at Trin her short black her is in a bob but the ends are red, she has became more toned since the last time i seen her she was now very well built not like a body builder but enough that if she threw a punch it would knock you out.

"Oh...was it purple?" she said looking at me and i shrug since i couldn't remember.

"I don't remember Trin all i know is i couldn't control it" i say and she stares at me shocked and quickly takes out a needle and IV and i practically ran away from her, i hid behind my mom. Trin laughed.

"still afraid of needles?" i nod and hold my mom tight.

"Here how about you hold Mouse and look at me while she puts the IV in honey."

"Okay" i hear my voice shake and i hold mouse to me with one hand as i look at my mom and scream but everyone says it wasn't in yet.

"JUST PUT IT IN" i hear trin laugh and i look to see the IV in and my blood going into this machine thing. Trin takes out the needle and takes some of my blood and puts int in a jar and shakes it around then watch her grab a magnet and put it towards the bottom after a while small pile forms at the bottom.

"What's that, what's this? I think i need more cake for being good" My mom laughs but i watch my dad run to the cafe.

"This machine will clean out your blood and will get rid of these." she shows me the jar with the metal bits in it.

"What are they?" my mom asks concern in her voice and worry

"they are like probes they would be used to control her when the simulation is in acted...this machine will get rid of most of them but not all...there is a reverse to it but i bet Jeannie only gave you the one that brought you out of the simulation for right now" Trin looks at me and her Blue green eyes search mine for an answer and i nod.

"Yes she did...but why did she need me..." I ask and look around the room

"Mia, i think she wanted you because...because you would be the strongest divergent ever to live" my mom says and i contemplate this in my head and i think it over.

"okay...so jeannie still thinks i'm gracie...she doesn't know i have my bear...i need to act like i am still gracie...if i do Jeannie will eventually reveal her plan to me..." mom looks shocked and dad comes in with cake all over his face and gives me some and after a few minutes my face looks like his.

"After all this time...you two are still cake monsters" Christina says coming in and wiped my mouth for me. Wow I feel really loved.

"Mia if you think your plan will work then fine once Tris gives the okay...i will take you back to the transfer dorms...and you can act like Gracie...to let you know Jeremy and Alison now know you are Mia so Christina will tell them to 'make' friends with gracie and when visiting day comes...introduce them to her and Amber as well." I nod taking it all in and try to find flaws in the plan.

"everyone needs to be in on this ALL of dauntless that knows and EVERYone who knows must be on the same track." Everyone in the room nods and after an hour Trin let's me go and mom makes up the lie to the other initiates that i slipped and fell and need to get taken to the medic. I go to the bathroom change and drag Amber in with me and tell her everything...i can't lie to her or she will get mad at me. I can't have that. I tell her the plan and make her pinky swear to not break it. _If you break a pinky swear the other person has to chop off your pinky_, i tell her this and know it will motivate her to not do it. We then both get into our beds and i hold Mouse close and fall asleep. Far away i can hear the rushing water of the chasm and it lulls me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/n So there that is I might post another one later on but i have been busy today guys ^_^ well you know what to do Bye for now**

**Erudite4Life**


	19. Chapter 18

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n hey y'all what's up new chapter YAY oh and the points are pretty much the same you should know what you have ^_^ I will update them later my friend is too lazy to copy and paste it into the new chapter.**

**NEW CHAPTER YAY**

* * *

Mia

I woke up early and looked up at the bunk above me where Amber ways and I kick it waking her up.

"Mia?! What the Hell?!" she yells whispers to me and I laugh.

"come on before everyone gets up, get dressed and let's go eat." I jump out of bed and find a pair of black work out clothes that would fit me and i change and amber changes right after me.

"What's for breakfast?" I here amber ask as we walked into the café.

"Muffins and toast look there's four and six" I wave to my parents and they smile and wave back. Me and Amber sit down and eat our breakfast. As we eat more people come in but I'm looking for two people I really want to see and they come in holding hands and giving each other kisses. I stand up and let my legs carry me too them wrapping my arms around their necks .

"JEREMY ALISON" they hug me back and laugh.

"hey Kola bear we missed you" Alison laughs and picks me up and throws me into Jeremy's arms and he throws me over his shoulder.

"Ya we missed you Mia bear and man you beat me up good" he puts me down in my seat across from Alison and they sit on either side of me.

"Amber these are my friends since I was little and before a bunch of crap went down. Jeremy and Alison now they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hey it's nice to meet you I can't believe initiation starts today I wonder what the first thing is." she looks at me and I smile.

"Guns" I say knowingly and Alison and Jeremy laugh. Amber looks hesitant but I smile.

"come on let's go Amber before we are late and trust me the instructors will hate it if we are late." We both run to the training room to see my mom and dad starting to teach the initiates how to use guns. I take a spot next to amber and show her how to hold it and how to stand. Once I'm sure she got the basic's I pick my gun up and hold it. It's heavy in my hand and I aim for the center of the target. I put the gun down and aim again before is shoot...dead center I look at my mom who smiles at me.

"Looks like an erudite is good for something do it again Gracie." I know she doesn't mean what she says because of her eyes but I nod and do the same thing again getting the same results. I look at all the shocked faces but as I look at one I get a funny feeling. I remember from yesterday he was a transfer from candor. His hair is disheveled and kinda looks like Clark Kent's hair. He is well-built but I can tell he is not much for lifting weights. He isn't that tanned and he is more pale than anything. He smirks at me and his olive eyes spark. I see he hasn't taken a shot yet but as he looks away he looks at the target. I hear the shot but I don't see where he hit's I'm still focused on him. He looks at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. In the background I hear my mom say we were breaking for lunch. As everyone leaves I see him walk towards me.

"Hey I'm Chris, nice shots" I all but melt hearing his voice and i giggle.

"T-thanks, I'm i'm Gracie..." i say lying but he laughs

"Your lying I may not be a candor anymore but I do know when someone lies." I bite my lip not sure if I could trust him or not I go over all the possible scenarios in my head and I smile at him.

"I'm Mia, Mia Eaton" I say for the first time and I take the hand Chris offers me and we walk to the café.

"I'm Christopher, Christopher Turner"

* * *

**A/n So ^_^ tell me what you thought now please be nice with your reviews**

**Erudite4Life**


	20. Chapter 19

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hey everyone ^_^ how are you good I'm glad you all are liking the Chris and Mia ^_^ I'm sorry for those who thought she was going to be with Jeremy forget that fantasy I mean she can't date her best friends boyfriend that would be awful and hello so against the girl code.**

**Points:**

**22tobias**-900

**Baileyboo1207**-750

**ChaserMoonstone**-550

**DiMeDe4612**-200

**districit12divergentvictors**-200

**DivergentAnimePunk28**-150

**divergentdandelion**-50

**divergentgal46**-100

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9**-500

**Emberlite7**-250

**Eriberry98**-50

**Ghargr18**-50

**IAmDivergent246**-150

**ilove2read00**-250

**katraj0908**-50

**Lamamity**: 400

**lol. c. prior**-500

**MaizeEatr**-100

**zxskelobrine**-50

**LCM467910**-100 (please continue to use this as your nickname for your points)

**bobo3129**-50

**Little Meow Meow**-50

**save the manatee**-150

**Gopudding610**-50

**Jillian13.2000**-50

**Okay everyone so me and my friend were talking and I decided to give her a chance and write this chapter by herself ^_^ so be nice to her.**

* * *

Mia

I held Chris's hand and I felt all fuzzy around him.

"So your four and six's daughter?" he says looking at me and I nod.

"Ya I am, I was taken from them when I was very little ...but I always knew some how dauntless was always my home." he nods,

"so you probably are still very good with dauntless talents eh? Like the guns." I laugh

"ya I think my dad gave me a gun when I was able to hold one but it was a water gun...hey your not that bad yourself." I turn to him as we walk into the café.

"Well ya, I'm a quick learner and my dad worked at the school some dauntless kids always made these rubber band gun things and he confiscated them and I stole some and played with them..shot rubber bands at bottles at trees you know any object could, when my dad asked me if I took them I would always lie." he laughs, _it sounds like music, _when he smiles I see he has dimples, _he is so cute._

"ya I bet, Hey want to sit with me and my friends?" _god I sound stupid. _

"um sure hey I wonder what we are going to do after lunch." we walk to where Alison is waving us over and me and Chris sit down across from Alison and Jeremy. Amber is next to Alison, they are both staring at me knowingly.

"What?" they smile and shake their heads.

"Nothing." they say at the same time. Chris looks at me and I him and we both blush looking away from one another.

"So um next I think we will be working with knives and such." I say trying to remember what was next.

"Your right kola bear we just worked with guns, took me a while to hit the target." Jeremy said shoving food in his mouth, _Pig._

"Really? Wow Mia got it the first time, so did Chris!" Alison and Jeremy looked at us shocked, I look at Chris and smile.

"I guess it was beginners luck" I say and start eating my food, _I love hamburgers, Jeannie would never let me have them. _We all finish our lunch and talk about the next part of initiation, Alison tells me when I was younger I was very good with knives and daggers, Jeremy says that once we start hand to hand combat tomorrow he was going to kick my ass. As the transfers leave and me and Chris are walking out holding hands I turn back around to Jeremy at the table.

"You might think you can kick my ass Jeremy but as I recall you thought you could do that six years ago." as I leave with Chris I hear every one OH.

* * *

(Back in the training room)

Tobias

Me and Tris just finished setting up the new targets and putting the daggers out. I look towards the door and I feel the vein on my forehead throb as I see MY little girl holding hands with some boy. I start walking over but Tris holds me back.

"Four leave them alone. They are cute" I look at her and point to them.

"If he hurts her, I. Will. Kill. Him." she laughs kisses my cheek and looks towards the initiates.

"Okay everyone, Now that you have guns down we will be working with knives and daggers and such. Now watch me as I hit the target. Being in dauntless you need to be ready if your gun doesn't work or you lose it you need a back up weapon. " I watch her take her stance and all the initiates watch her and I just eye Mia and what's his name. He holds her hand and whispers something in her ear and it takes as much will power as I have to not attack him. I hear Tris hit the target.

"NOW you try let's go" Mia glares at me and tells me to stop. They stand next to one another and begin to practice.

"Four leave them alone, they are adorable together. But if he hurts her break his arm" she kisses my cheek and I smirk. I see he is getting the bull's-eye and my little girl missed one. _He must have distracted her. Hmm maybe I could have target practice._

"OKAY now which one of you thinks you are brave enough to stand in front of this target without moving or flinching." Mia raises her hand and Chris does as well. _Perfect._

"then Chris stand in front of the target." He looks scared, _you better be scared boy! _Before i can take aim Tris comes over and takes my daggers from me.

"GO SIT NOW" she looks at Chris and stands tall.

"Ready Chris" he nods and looks a little relived, _damn you Tris! _She throws the first dagger right above his head, no flinch. She throws the next one at his side, still nothing. She throws her second to last one near his boys, _really you ballsy bastard flinch goddamnit. _Tris throws her last one and just nicks his ear.

"Never think you are all that it will go to your head. You might be brave enough to stand in front of this target but you were stupid enough to not realize that Four wasn't in the right mind. You could have gotten seriously hurt and trust me you wouldn't have seemed brave more like a pansycake. That's it for today initiates the rest of the day is up to you enjoy." Tris takes me by the arm dragging me back to the apartment.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." I say and she scoffed.

"Just stay here I don't trust you to leave them alone." I cross my arms and look down at her and she glares up at me.

"SIT. Don't leave this room till I come get you." I sit down and look at her.

"we will talk later when you cool down." she leaves the apartment and I punch a wall. _Wait I'm not a child, she's not the boss of me, I'm a man, I'm the boss. _I open the door and freeze seeing Tris

"Hi Hon"

"Sit Down and Stay HERE" she closes the door and I look through the peep whole and see dark. _she covered it how am I suppose to know if she is there.._

* * *

Mia

Me and Chris go shopping with Amber, Alison, and Jeremy. Aunt Christina comes too because she says I need a hair cut, the hair salon is right next to the clothing store. As we shop I look for things that I might wear to, One, piss my dad off for trying to hurt Chris, and Two because I need new clothes.

"Chris which one the black or dark purple?" he looks and squints his eyes.

"Umm I can't tell the difference..I'm color blind." I look at him shocked and laughed.

"Don't worry everything here is the same color pretty much so no worries about not matching." he laughs

"thanks Mia now shall we go get you a hair cut?" I nod after paying for some shirts and pants, plus a nice shot dress for a game of truth or dare later that I'm sure will happen after the hand to hand combat tomorrow. I take Chris's hand and we walk next door.

"Aunt Christina? I'm here for that hair cut." she all but dances out of the room and puts me in a chair.

"Great now I'm thinking short with layers? Or a bob., Chris what do you think?" he looks around and rubs his neck.

"Short with layers would look awesome and maybe some dark highlights" auntie Christie claps.

"That is so awesome after I'm done you are next superman. " she points the scissors at him and he shakes his head.

"Nooo nooo no no-no one touches the hair." he fixes his hair and I laugh messing it up.

"Touch" he laughs fixing it.

"well maybe just one person"

* * *

**A/n ^_^ so how my friend do? Just as good as me or better? :D she really wants to know (I might have helped some what)**

**Erudite4Life**

**and her friend**

**D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n So me and my friend decided all of you have been so good also we wanted to tell anyone who does not know that tonight July 9th on entertainment tonight, their will be interviews with the divergent cast. For more information join the divergent fan site ^_^ I know you all must be excited. **

**Now point time...WAIT D DUDE YOU DIDN'T DO THE POINTS GAR everyone throw tomatoes at D go throw them. (YAY I can make pasta sauce PASTA FOR EVERYONE)**

**We will do the points next time promise pinky swears.**

**now the second reason we are writing another chapter is because we were watching Adventure Time and Ice King said fanfiction and we were like we should update. **

* * *

Mia

Aunt Christiana finished my hair, it looks great she cut it short with layers and dark brown highlights I look at Chris who was looking at me and smiling.

"You look amazing." he says running a hand through my hair. I smile

"thanks to you, it was your idea for me to get my hair like this. Hey wait how did you know how a layered hair cut looks?"

"My mom was the hair dresser at Candor, plus I have two younger sisters, so let's just say hair was the main topic at my house when dad was away." he laughs a little and I take his hand.

"Come on Chris let's find Amber and the rest of the guys so we can go to dinner." We walk hand in hand to the café where I see amber, Jeremy and Alison walking in and we run after them.

"Hey Chria where have you been?" Alison said laughing and i looked at her funny.

"Chria?" I here Chris say and i groan.

"Chris and Mia equals Chria!" Amber shouts making me and Chris let go of hands and blush.

"Aww it's blushing." Jeremy says and i glare and Chris stops me from attacking him.

"He isn't worth it leave him alone." Chris takes me over to the table and I kick Jeremy.

"Capture the flag your going down!" he gulps and I see my mom laughing and leaving probably to get my dad.

* * *

(dorm rooms after dinner)

Mia

I take my shower and get dressed in some purple pajamas and i pick up mouse holding him tight against me.

"Hey Mia guess what. I heard tomorrow after we do hand to hand combat we are going to have a party at Jeremy's place his parents are going to be out drinking for the visiting day" Amber says leaning over the bed.

"Okay now go to bed your going to need your energy tomorrow" As I fall asleep I start having dreams about Chris, _why am I having these dreams...do I like him...does he like me?_ I wake up and look around the dark dorm room and I get up to splash some water in my face. I don't hear the door open behind me. As I dry my face I get thrown into the wall and i let out a scream. I look to see who pushed me and see another transfer..I think he's from candor too.

"You think your all that huh? Gracie? Someone needs to put you in your place" he brings his arm back and I close my eye but I don't feel the punch I open my eyes and I see Chris holding his arm.

"hit him were it hurts babe" I bring my arm back and punch him in the nose, Chris releases his arm and I kick him in the balls. Chris punches him in the eye.

"If You Ever Touch Her Again, I WILL Kick Your Ass Derek" Chris gives me a hug and my mom and dad come in and get Derek up and out of the dorm.

"Ya my dad's going to kick his ass Chris don't worry" my mom smiles at us and leaves. I turn to Chris and realise how close we really are. I lean in and he does too.

"um well thanks i think we should get back to bed." i move away from him and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Uh ya let's go back to bed.." we go back to the dorm room and i get back in my bed and Chris get's back in his.

"Goodnight Chris"

"..Goodnight Mia" I fall asleep and dream about me and Chris

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's really short ^_^ but it's sweet **

**Erudite4Life**


	22. Chapter 21

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n I know most if not all of you hated the ET "exclusive" (40 sec) divergent piece, if you missed it go to the link on my profile WAIT a bit before the video loads up. It's best to go on a computer to view it. Now who loves that I'm updating for the third time today? Anyone no? oh well.**

**Points:**

**22tobias**-1100

**Baileyboo1207**-900

**ChaserMoonstone**-450

**DiMeDe4612**-200

**districit12divergentvictors**-200

**DivergentAnimePunk28**-150

**divergentdandelion**-50

**divergentgal46**-100

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9**-500

**Emberlite7**-350

**Eriberry98**-50

**Ghargr18**-50

**IAmDivergent246**-450

**ilove2read00**-250

**katraj0908**-50

**Lamamity**: 500

**lol. c. prior**-600

**MaizeEatr**-100

**zxskelobrine**-50

**LCM467910**-100 (please continue to use this as your nickname for your points)

**bobo3129**-50

**Little Meow Meow**-50

**save the manatee**-150

**theladybug01**-50

**mejoey97**-150

**lizzippi**-150

**SilentMockingjay**-50

* * *

Mia

I wake up later than I did yesterday and I wake up to the most gorgeous face. _Did I just say that._

"Hey mia come one wake up, Oh your up well hurry get dressed before we are late. I snagged you a muffin from breakfast." Chris smiles handing me a chocolate muffin and turns around in the corner with his hands over his eyes.

"I'm not looking". I laugh

"My dad will still kick your ass though Chris" I quickly get dressed and look over at him.

"Are you done? Or did you die?"

"I'm dead, I'm a ghost. booooo" I wave my arms around all ghost like and he turns around and laughs.

"oh no the great and powerful Mia"

"You forgot gorgeous"

"Oh yes and gorgeous hey wait" i laugh and make a run for the training room but i don't get there in time and he picks me up and carries me over his shoulder.

"You should get a tattoo today" he looks at me.

"I will, if you will" I think and smile.

"Okay" he puts me down and my dad doesn't look happy but a swat in the arm from mom and he starts the lesson. He shows us the basic moves and then shows some more complicated ones. He turns towards everyone.

"Now sometimes you can't use your fists because you aren't as strong there so Six will show you how to fight with more than your fist." Mom smiles and steps for ward and centers herself and attacks the bag with her elbows and knees. _Ow poor punching bag._ Mom stops and looks at all the initiates and I notice that Derek is missing, no one says anything.

"Okay everyone, you will practice until lunch, then after you will start your fights we should be finished by dinner since well there is like four of you now." I freeze, _shit it's either I'm fighting my new best friend. My almost sorta boyfriend. or the other initiates. I'm totally screwed._

* * *

(Lunch break)

I don't voice what I'm thinking, amber and Chris don't either, as we sit no one says anything, Jeremy and Alison look at one another and at all of us.

"Your dads going to make you pumble your boyfriend." i look at him and flick a carrot at him.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Chris looks at me blushing.

"We are more than friends but less than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Soooo friendzoned?" Amber says and high fives Alison.

"NO" we both shout and look away from one another. _Maybe we should be.._

Before I finish my thought i hear my mom call all the initiates back into the training room to see our pair ups. I walk in and close my eyes, as I open to look I see I'm fighting Chris. _DAD i'm going to kill you...he is soo trying to see if Chris will take a dive and let me win._ I look over at him and he smirks and walks away.

"First fight Amber and Andrew." Andrew he isn't much to look at he looks like a weasel, but I see that he is quick so amber will have to watch out. They both stand and take a fighting chance waiting for each other to throw the first move...Amber was the one to make the first move and nailed him in the neck just missing a pressure point but it stuns him enough for her to kick him in the stomach. He recoils and charges after her but she doges kicking him in the back knocking him out of the ring. _You just made guard duty dude_. I look at Chris and he looks at me and smiles.

"Lets go Tuner" I say and he looks shocked and we go into the center. My mom calls fight but neither of us move, we stare each other down waiting for the first move. Chris throws a punch I doge raising my elbow up hitting him in the jaw than punching him in the nose. he grabs my arm and flips me on my back then steps back as I flip-up. I then start to fist fight him and him me but we keep dodging and blocking each other moves. After about ten minutes we both stop and laugh shaking hands.

"This guy" I say pointing to him

"This girl" he points to me

"Can sure fight" we say together, Mom and Dad laugh

"I guess it's a draw, now go you all are free BUT NOT TO FREE" he yells as we run out and into the pick where I see Jeremy and jump on his back.

"Tattoo parlor my stead let's go" I pull his hair and he yells.

"Alison get her off!" Alison is to busy laughing rolling on the floor to stop me. Chris comes over and takes me off and carries me to the tattoo parlor.

"I so could have kicked your ass back their you pansy cake." he laughs as he carries me across the pit and I don't see as my parents are watching from where we once stood I'm to busy trying to get down from my pansycake of a boyfriends arms. _Boyfriend...I like the sound of that_

* * *

**A/n so that's the last chapter to night ^_^ see ya if it's bad throw tomatoes at D **

**Erudite4Life**


	23. Chapter 22

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n So how are you guys? Good? Great ^_^ now I will get to writing.**

**No points this time i'm to excited for this chapter ^_^ I love all of my reviews, followers, and favoriters. You all are amazing ^_^ so who wants to read the small story of when Mia went to play capture the flag with Tobias and Tris when she was four? If you don write 5 in your review.**

* * *

Mia

Chris puts me in a chair at the tattoo parlor and I look around for a familiar face.

"TORI!" she has gotten up in age but she still looks kick ass.

"MIA" she hugs me, she still smells the same, tattoo ink and oranges Tori loves oranges. I look at Chris and smile.

"Chris this is a family friend, Tori, Tori this is my friend Chris" They shake hands and tori takes out a piece of paper from her pocket. _My raven._

"I'm guessing you want this one?" I smile taking the drawing and hold it in my hands. Chris looks at it and smiles.

"Did you draw this?" I nod and look at him.

"when I was little four or five I think." I hand it back to tori.

"Can you give me that tattoo tori?"

"Ya me too" I look at Chris schocked.

"You really want to get the same tattoo as me?"he nods and smiles. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Of course I do I would love to have that raven right here so I can always remember you" he puts a hand on his heart and I feel all giddy again.

"Then I want you to draw something so I can have it on my heart so you're the only one getting a tattoo for now." I stand up and pushed him in the chair.

"Your wish is my command lady Eaton." he bowed to me and I flick him in the ear. Tori begins getting her instruments ready and I hold Chris's hand since he started getting nervous.

"Ready you big lug?" I ruffle his hair and he smiles.

"You bet oh and when I'm done. You. Better. Run." I kiss his cheek.

"Don't pull anything macho man." after 20 minutes tori had completed his tattoo and it looks awesome.

"That didn't hurt at all now let's get to breakfast before it's all gone." He puts his shirt back on and picks me up carrying me bridal style to the cafe. He walks over to our friends and we sit down. I look at Jeremy shoving food in his mouth and Alison who doesn't look to amused.

"Hey Mia, is it true toast always lands butter side down?" Chris says buttering his toast.

"I don't know, maybe it's a phenomenon that hasn't been proven false. We always did try to do some experiments back at erudite but we could never prove it wrong." I look around the table at the shocked faces who started laughing. Next thing I know we are throwing toast with butter in the air.

* * *

(after Dinner)

Mia

Alison grabs me and Amber dragging us back to the dorm room to get ready for the party at Jeremy's parents place.

"okay Mia your going to wear that dress you bought so go get it and bring it back here." I laugh and run back to the Transfer dorm and grab my dress and the one Amber was going to wear and rush back to Alison.

"Okay back and Amber I grabbed your dress." She takes it and thanks me and before I know it I'm being pushed into the bathroom to get changed then dragged out by the two of them.

"So first we will do make up, then hair or should we do hair then make up." Alison looks at Amber who thinks

"First hair then make up." I groan and they begin the torture of my make over for the party. After a good ten minutes they are done and turn me to look at a mirror. WOW I look good. They gave me a smokey eye look and put my hair into a half up do. (Sorry guys I'm not a girly girl and could care less about make up and hair crap). They begin getting ready too and soon we are walking to Jeremy's old house and I hear music blasting. _Oh ya this is going to be fun. Hmm I wonder were Chris is, maybe inside already. _ As we walk inside I scan around and see Jeremy who turned down the music.

"WHOO now that we all are here...who's ready for Dauntless or Candor?" He hands me what i think is fruit punch probably spiked by the idiot. We all sit in a circle on the floor and Jeremy looks around. I find a seat right next to Chris who holds my hand. Jeremy smirks at me.

"Mia dear Dauntless or Candor." I smirk back.

"Dauntless Pansycake"

"I Dare you to run out to the pit and shout that your dad is a pansy cake" wow leave it to Jeremy to give something easy.

"Come on Chris you can be my witness" I drag him and I see my mom and dad in the pit drinking with some of the other parents. I look at Chris and laugh running to the middle of the Pit.

"MY DAD TOBIAS EATON IS A PANSYCAKE" i quickly run back with Chris laughing as my dad stands there shocked and my mom practically falls on the floor with aunt Christina laughing. _Oh yes Jeremy very easy and I'm so not going easy on you._

* * *

**A/n Sorry it's crap and don't say it isn't because this chapter was crap I wrote it with one hand on my phone, I had a headache all day but ya that's not really an excuse right well I updated today i might not tomorrow because my friend isn't here to type for me. So don't expect me to update again for a while.**

**Erudite4Life**


	24. Chapter 23

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hi, heres the chapter...enjoy**

* * *

Mia

I sit back down in my spot and look at Jeremy. _Oh ya he's going to get it either way he picks._

"Jeremy, Dauntless or Candor?" he looks at me and around the room.

"DAUNTLESS" I laugh evilly.

"Run into the pit go up to my dad and punch him in the balls, then say he is a pansycake." Jeremy looks scared and he takes off his shirt.

"That's not brave that's a death wish. Yo Andrew Dauntless or Candor" he thinks about it for a minute.

"Candor." Jeremy smirks.

"Is it true you are in love with Amber." he blushes and looks away from amber.

"Yes it's true" amber kisses him and sits in his lap.

"Okay uhm Alison Dauntless or Candor" Alison jumps into the air.

"Dauntless my good sir." everyone laughs and looks at Andrew to say the dare.

"I dare you to run to Six and tackle her to the ground." she's already out the door and I run after her to see if she actually is going to tackle my mom. We near the Pit and I point my mom out and before I can ask if she's really going to do this she tackles my mom to the ground, smiles down at her, steals her drink and runs back to the group leaving my mom dazed and auntie Christina laughing. I run back to the group to before I'm caught and sit down in Chris's lap.

"Okay Chris Dauntless or Candor" he looks at me then to Alison.

"Dauntless, You crazy psycho path" she laughs and looks at me.

"I dare you to take Mia's bra off" he looks at me then looks away taking his shirt off.

"Ya I'm not going to die tonight, Amber Dauntless or Candor ?"

"I choose Candor" she hugs Andrew and kisses his cheek.

"Is it true the only reason you left Amity is because your mother wanted you to marry Anthony?" she blushes and looks away from everyone.

"Yes yes it's true" We continue this came for an hour getting a little drunk in the process. Auntie Christina came in to watch, more like play the game too. As everyone goes off to their dorms Chris carries me back giving me little kisses on the cheek as he goes along.

"ready to sleep Mia?" I look up at him and in the dim light I see his olive eyes sparkle. _They are so cute._

"Yes I am ready to sleep...but i'm not ready for tomorrow." he puts me on my bed and looks around, Amber came to bed an hour ago and Andrew was still partying with Jeremy.

"Don't worry whatever happens I will be there to protect you."

"That's just it, tomorrow you might not be able to come near me. Jeannie, Jeannie is funny like that she will only let you near me if she thinks you are trust worthy." i rub my eyes and look up at him.

"Then i will have to win her trust" he kisses me and goes to the bathroom to change for bed. While he is in there I change in my clothes and pick up Mouse. _Don't worry Mouse we will think of something, I just hope mom and dad don't screw up my plan tomorrow._

* * *

**A/n sorry it's small but it's an update I won't update again today sorry :( it's hard to type with one hand. **

**Erudite4Life**

**P.s. I'm running out of ideas? Well I have ideas I just need you guys to choose. Now it's a blind poll so I'll give you very little information.**

**1) Mia evil**

**2) Mia Good**

**put 1 or 2 in your review ^_^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Miss me? I bet none of you did :) now I have decided to not tell you what I decided so you can be at the edge of your seats :) **

* * *

Mia

I wake up earlier then I did yesterday and take a shower and throw on a dark blue shirt and black pants, I dry my hair and put it up in a bun. _I hope everyone follows my plan_. I walk back to the dorm and go to the side of my bed where my old glasses were. I look around before putting them on and even though its only been a few days without them on they feel strange. _Jeannie just needs to see I'm still on her side...hopefully she believes it. _I look at everyone in the dorm still asleep and I go around waking them up.

"Okay everyone we need to go over my plan if you see me at all today call me Gracie don't call me Mia I will not respond to it." everyone nods and goes back to sleep but Chris who gets up getting dress and follows me out of the dorm.

"Are you nervous?" he says looking at me.

"Always when I'm about to do something against Jeannie." He hugs me and kisses my head.

"Want me to be there with you Gracie, my parents won't come here they hate dauntless." he says looking around.

"Don't be so negative I'm sure they still love you and always will, who knows they might show up today." I say but he doesn't look convinced.

"Let's go to breakfast, after that we only have two hours till visiting day starts." he takes my hand and we walk to get breakfast and I see my mom and dad and run to them hugging them tight.

"Mia, just let us kill her please" Mom says but I shake my head.

"No I need to figure out her plan just keep dad busy so he doesn't do anything rash. Now I'm sure her plan will involve me doing something so I need her to trust me. Once I live this room today I am Gracie again not Mia okay?" she nods and hugs me.

"Alright honey I just hope that you can figure out her plan" I nod and go over to Chris and sit and eat.

* * *

(the Pit two hours later)

I stand in the Pit and eye every member of Dauntless I see and they nod at me. I hear as the parents start to come in and I immediately look for Jeannie and I see her wearing a dark blue skirt and white lab coat underneath is a white t-shirt. I walk over to her my face remaining emotionless but as i get closer to her I run into her arms.

"Mom! You came!" she hugs me close and looks at me up and down analyzing me.

"Of course I did sweetie hows initiation going?"

"Please these test are so easy I just analyze and calculate every task I need to do." she smiles at me proud .

"Very good...is there a place we could talk privately?" I look around and meet my moms eyes.

"Yes come with me we can talk in my dorm room" She follows me and I enter the dorm room and i look under my bed spotting Amber.

"So what did you need to discuss with me privately mom you know as well as I do we are press for time. " she looks at me and nods.

"I need you to come back to erudite something has happened to the serum for divergents." I look at her and shake my head.

"I'm sorry mom I can't leave...i'm sorry your serum seems to have a problem but it doesn't affect me anymore." she glares at me and walks up to me grabbing my neck before releasing it.

"You have become one of them, we could finally get rid of all these inferior divergents and make more divergents like you but train them as erudite. I hope you enjoy being a dauntless. Just remember my promise still stands when you finally come to your right mind and realize the better faction." she leaves the dorm room and I quickly go to the bathroom and look at my neck and get a pair of tweezers and take out this little black prick I had and put it in a slide i had in my pocket.

"Amber rush this to Trin for me" she grabs it and rushes out of them room. I watch her leave and I feel really heavy as I fall on my bed and fall asleep"

* * *

**A/n That's it for now people my scribe isn't here to make it longer for me I'll TRY to update later. **

**Erudite4Life**


	26. Chapter 25

**Kidnapped**

**Me**

**A/n hi everyone D's not back yet so another small update with my one hand. Sorry if I miss an punctuation or have grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Mia

I open my eyes and I'm in the dorm room. I stand up feeling better and walk out back to the pit to find my mom. I see her by the tattoo parlor with my dad and i go over to them but i stop half way there and notice something heavy on my hip. I reach down and take it and see a gun. I look back at my parents and I only see them no one else. As I point the gun at them I try to stop but I can't and i pull the trigger hitting my mother in the chest. Everything is in slow motion as I turn and shoot my father. I look at the gun and it disappears, I am now standing in front of a group of people next to me is Jeannie.

"Today is the start of a new day! Let all divergent who hide come out and join us or they will be eliminated! We will reshape this world in the way of the one and only true faction Erudite!" everyone cheers and I sit up in bed cold and wet.

"Mia? Mia are you okay?" I look at Chris and see he is holding a cup.

"Uhm ya..I'm fine...what time is it?" I say rubbing my head in his shirt to dry off .

"It's just before dinner come on everyone is worried about you." he says taking my hand leading me out. As we near the pit I see my mom and dad and run to them hugging them each in turn. I feel tears in my eyes and mom takes me in her arms and holds me tight. I see my dad go over to Chris and asks him what's wrong. _He doesn't know. _

"Honey what happened?" I hear my mom say. I look her in the eyes and relay what happened to me in my dream? If you could call it that. After telling her she holds me close and takes me to the apartment and puts me in my old room and goes into the kitchen and gets me some cake.

"Just rest dear, if you want to be in capture the flag tonight." she kisses my head and I eat the cake thinking about the horrible dream...half of me liked the idea...the other half detested it..._Maybe it's because I killed my parents that I hate it..._As I think I don't notice Chris come in and holds me close.

"Hey Mia bear I have mouse for you he was under your bed." I take mouse holding him close and feel my memory of the dream slip away into nothing.

* * *

**A/n So you guys get a little update :) my friend D is coming home tomorrow. So no more waiting a while for updates. Well maybe because I need to plan the story better. **

**Erudite4Life**


	27. Chapter 26

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n HEY did everyone hear Allegiant will be in two point of views? Veronica Roth reveals at comic con. It is four and Tris if you didn't know.**

* * *

Mia

I wake up just after dinner ends and I see Chris next to me asleep. On my other side I see a cheeseburger and some fries and i begin eating. _I hope my mom picks first during capture the flag. _I look at Chris and he puts a hand where I was once laying and he springs awake.

"Hey just eating go back to sleep, you will need it for tonight" he shakes his head and sits with me at the little table I had in my old room. _ I used to have tea parties_. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"So capture the flag tonight?" he asks, I nod and look at a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket.

"What's that" he takes it out unfolding it and handing it to me.

"It's the tattoo I made for you It's the erudite eye but inside the eye its the dauntless symbol. I figured you can never forget that part of you...I can never forget my candor, but I know that and you know that, that deep down you were always dauntless..." I look at it and smile.

"I Lovett thank you so much, now we are even." we hug and as we pull away our lips are just centimeters apart, I pull away and continue eating my food.

"We should go back to the dorms after I finish eating just don't get to comfy we will be getting up again in a few hours" he nods and holds my hand.

"I hope we are on the same team" I squeeze his hand

"me too"

* * *

(A little after Midnight)

Me and Chris went back to our dorm room and went to bed but after a few hours we were woken up by figures all in black. I felt the rush of what was about to happen. i quickly get dressed in all black like everyone else. I run out and quickly grab a paint ball gun and run towards the trains whooping like a crazy person. _I missed this so much. _I wait till everyone catches up to me and i smile hearing the train and break into a sprint I jump in the train right after my parents and help amber and Chris helps Andrew. Jeremy and Alison are right behind us along with the other dauntless borns.

"Okay initiates we are going to play the traditional dauntless initiation game of capture the flag. What you are holding are paintball guns in a minute we are going to break into teams because I beat four I choose first but mia I can't choose you till the end." dad smirks proud with himself.

"Okay I pick Chris"

"Jeremy"

"Andrew"

"Alison"

"Amber"

"Scott"

"Jenifer"

"Marc"

"Lisa"

"Tony"

"mia"

"Philip hey no fair cheater" Mom smiles and dad glares

"We jump first, everyone on my team be ready to jump." dad regains his tough guy persona and goes to the door and jumps with his team.

"Hey Six did you remind him to take the flag out of his pocket this time?" I say laughing and she does too.

* * *

**A/n Sorry guys i haven't been feeling good lately :( i know you don't care you just want updates but I needed to take a break (D went to comic con everyone glare -_-)**

**Erudite4Life**


	28. Chapter 27

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n: Hi everyone :( sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been in the hospital and wasn't able to have my computer. So I'm going to try to make up for it I love all my followers and reviewers. So let's do the chapter.**

* * *

Mia

As everyone argues over what to do I look at Chris and hold his hand. I know we need to make a plan but I'm not sure what we should do, then it hits me as I stare at the ferris wheel.

"I have an idea..." I say and everyone stares at me and mom does too and follows my gaze she sighed knowing she can't stop me or intervene.

"Tell us Mia" Amanda says laughing and I look at the ferris wheel again.

"Okay here's the plan you all go hide in the trees and I mean climb in them and stay there go up as high as you can but make sure you are hidden. I will climb the ferris wheel to see where they are and after that we will make a plan." I look around and everyone nods and runs off to the trees climbing them, while me and Chris run to the ferris wheel and start climbing. As we near the top the wind catches me in the wrong way and I almost fall if it wasn't for Chris's hand on my back.

"Come on we are almost there." he says and smiles up at me and we continue climbing till we reach the top and i look out and spot them they are in the middle of the field..._why are they there_..and I see why as i look towards the west.

"we need to get down there now they are coming from the west those, people are guarding the flag come on" I start climbing down and Chris follows me. As we near the bottom I jump the rest of the way and run towards the trees grabbing the flag from my mom and climb a very tall tree to the top and tie the flag there.

"okay everyone in about five minutes they will be coming from the west. There is a group north guarding the flag we need some people who will sacrifice themselves and run to the east yelling and shouting while some of us run to the north and others to the west." the dauntless borns smile and volunteer to run to the west and east while the initiates run to the north.

"Ready?" I ask and everyone cocks their guns.

"Yup/ Of course" rings around me and I smile..._Wow I am a good leader..._

_"_Great, GO" i yell and the dauntless borns go to the West and East and I hear gun fire and i wait a bit, the other initiates and I, run to the North as quietly as possible. _They left the flag unguarded? Wow wait..._

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I lift my gun up and shoot hitting my dad in the forehead then turn hitting Jeremy then Alison. _Now they know we are almost at the flag._

"Hurry run to the flag! I'll hold them off" I shoot at my dads team and run backwards. I turn to see Amber grabbing the flag waving it and i hear my team shout. _We won..._ Everyone runs to me and lifts me up and it feels awesome as they chant my name. My mom hugs me and my dad does as well after shooting me in the side. I feel great but then i realize that tomorrow I will be facing my fear landscape, I shake it off and smile and start having a paint ball fight with everyone before the train comes and we are back at the compound.

* * *

**A/n Here you go a chappie hope you loved it or liked it...hated is also good if it is a good reason. Okay bye see you maybe tomorrow?**

**Erudite4Life**


	29. Chapter 28

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n HEY EVERYONE :D guess who has been released from the hospital :D me. I have great news too, Kidnapped has been nominated for Best Second Generation Divergent Story in the Dauntless Awards :D if you could all go vote on Sunni96's page :). Now on to the story :) its fear landscape day.**

* * *

Chris

I look at Mia who doesn't look nervous at all, unlike me. I wipe my palms on my pants and she holds my hand, her hand is sweaty too letting me know that she is just as nervous. I kiss her cheek and smile.

"Later you can get my tattoo? We haven't done that yet and you owe me." I point to where the tattoo is and she laughs. _I love her laugh, the way her nose wrinkles a bit and her cheeks turn red, drives me wild. _She kisses my cheek back and i don't hear as Six calls my name, I'm only focused on one thing, Mia.

"Yes I promise later we can get my tattoo now please go your name was called." she pulls me up and pushes me to the door.

"I'll meet you in the dorms Mia" she nods and I follow six into the fear landscape. Four takes out a needle and looks at me.

"Okay this serum will take you into your fear landscape, you will be faced with your deepest darkest fears. Six will be monitoring you the whole time. Good luck" he injects me with the serum and everything goes dark for a second than I'm walking in a garden. I'm in amity on a field trip with my class...oh no. I look at the ground and I see a snake...a giant garden snake. I scream and I try to calm down but i can't. _Come on it's just a garden snake it can't hurt you, what would Mia think of me. _The scene changes and I'm on top of the ferris wheel with Mia.

"Chris can we talk?" I turn to her.

"what is it Mia?" I don't know what this fear is but it can't be good if Mia is in it.

"I think we should break up..." the words ring in my ears, my second fear is losing Mia...I can't lose her she's the best thing in my life.

"No Mia we can't you're the best thing in my life I can't lose you." She starts to disappear and I try grabbing her grabbing onto air.

"No, NO NOOO Mia come back!" As I try grabbing her I realize I am on top of a building a really high building. _Heights...I'm not afraid of heights...what am I afraid of..._then it hit's me I am afraid of..._Falling._ I feel my self leave the fear landscape and I know that tomorrow I will have to face more fears.

"You okay Chris?" Six asks me and I just nod.

"Ya...I'm ..I'm fine" I leave and head towards the dorms hopping Mia is next so I don't have to wait for so long.

* * *

Mia

"Mia, it's your turn" I turn and look at my mom and she looks worried as she leads me into the next room. Before I leave I give everyone a thumbs up for support. I turn to dad and he has a stony look on his face and is wearing a black muscle shirt with black pants.

"Mia your mother will be their with you the whole time monitoring, you might not meet all your fears today but you will eventually by the end of the week." He gets the serum ready for me and injects me and I close my eyes entering my fear landscape...My eyes open and I look around and see darkness, just darkness no light anywhere but my eyes adjust. _I'm not afraid of the dark...I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was little._ Then I see it a figure darts from one side to the next and I gulp and feel my heart beat quicken.

"Mia keep your heart beat normal everything reacts to how your heart beat reacts" I hear my mom and nod, she's concerned. I try to calm down but seeing another figure in the dark run be me and that's all I need and I run away. I may not be afraid of the dark anymore but I'm afraid of what's in it. As I run the scene changes and I can't move but there is a bright light over me. I squint and look around and all I see is a needle and cold silver eyes. _Jeannie. _Over the years I built up a fear for needles, but Jeannie was my second fear. _How do I fight this fear._

"Don't struggle Gracie, you will only hurt yourself." I glare at the Jeannie copy.

"My. Name. Isn't. Gracie." i break the strap tying me to the table and everything changes again. I feel my feet getting wet and i look down seeing water. I don't panic at first but it starts coming in faster. I back up away from the water and bang into something, _glass..what?_ I look around and then I start panicking as I'm in a big glass container filling with water. Outside of it I see my friends and my parents. They're laughing I might not be able to hear it but I can see them._Thank __God Chris isn't here._ The water is now up to my neck and filling faster. and soon it's over my head and i hold my breath but i soon can't anymore and panic more. It's then I see Chris he's there laughing with everyone else and i feel my heartbreak. I try to think of a way out of here, _Think Mia come on think, I got it. _ I stop struggling and swim to the bottom of the jar and look at the opening where the water was coming from and see a grate and I pull at it knocking it lose. I start banging it against the wall of the glass container and smash it and water and glass fall around me. I'm now in the middle of a field and I look around and feel a gun in my hand. I see a lone tree and a crow.

"Mia, Honey...don't panic...what ever you do don't panic." My mom sounds frantic, I don't know why. I shoot at the crow killing it, but the scene doesn't change and i look up and I see a flock of crows above me.

"uh oh" and all at once they start attacking me and I scream, on instinct I fall on the ground covering my head. I feel them pecking at me and I scream. I can't do anything if I shoot it will make them angrier what should I do...then it stops and it's dark again. I try standing up but i hit my head. I move my arms but hit walls. _To small. Wayyyy to small. Stupid dad __passing down his stupid fear of close spaces. I close my eyes trying to still my heart beat, it's still beating from the crows. _

_"_Mia, Mia, open your eyes" I open them and I see my moms eyes filled with concern. I look and see my dad he looks concerned but doesn't want to show weakness in front of other members of dauntless in the room.

"Am I done? Is it over" my mom nods and hugs me.

"It is, now go back to the dorms and relax with your friends before you do anything." I nod and give her a hug and punch my dad in his arm. He smirks and shakes his head and I walk out and run back to the dorms throwing my arms around Chris kissing him on the lips and he kisses back. We pull apart and pinches his arm and winces.

"why did you do that for?" he looks me at me with love filled in his eyes.

"To make sure this is real and I don't lose you like I do in my dreams." We kiss again and I put my head on his chest and he holds me close as he rocks us both.

* * *

**A/n Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) I enjoyed writing it.**

**Erudite4Life**


	30. Chapter 29

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n :) so did everyone enjoy the last chapter? Kidnapped has been nominated for Best Second Generation Divergent Story in the Dauntless Awards :D if you could all go vote on Sunni96's page :) Oh I also have a new poll on my page :) so check it out please.**

* * *

**Midnight**

**Mia P.O.V**

After my fear landscape me and Chris went to get my tattoo, I admit, I was scared but Tori calmed me down right away. I got Chris's tattoo he made for me and I showed my dad and mom. Mom was ecstatic, dad on the other hand wasn't so happy. He almost killed Chris with the look he was gave him. Once we finished talking with my parents we went to dinner and walked around the chasm. I remember a small alcove away from everyone and we sat there for a bit just enjoying each others company. As the sound of the water ran in the background we began kissing before a throat clearing broke us apart and aunt Christina smiled at us and told us to scram, which we did all the way back to the dorms and got ready for bed. Everyone had a hard time sleeping that night since we all faced some or all of our fears.

It's nearing midnight and I wake up or I feel my self wake up. I try looking around but I have no control of my head or any other part of my body. I feel my self get off the bed and i go to the bathroom and change into an all black out fit. A tight black shirt that hung to me and black tights. _Where did these come_ from...I think when I clip a belt around my waist that has different weapons in it and tools. I leave the dorms and sneak past the Pit avoiding cameras and head up to the control room. _Why aren't their cameras in the control room...damn that's stupid. _I only see one guard and I throw something at him and he falls unconscious. I walk over to the panel and move him out of the chair into a closet and lock it. _Come on Mia break out of this...come on.._but I can't I feel like I'm watching a horrible movie. I watch my hands disable the cameras and audio equipment and I stand up and take out a device from the side of my belt programing it into the computer I'm at and all screens light up at once with the same code. I press the enter key and nothing happens, that I can see. I leave the control room and stand in the Pit and look around and see all the Dauntless initiates all dressed like me. _Chris...where is he?_ I don't see him in my surveillance of the group. I hear a pair of heels on stone and stand up straight and I turn and see the cold silver eyes of _Jeannie._

"I told you that you would come back to me my lovely Gracie, whether it be on your own terms or not, Erudite can't lose your intelligence and now with your dauntless training you're even more of a prize." I watch her press something on her tablet and watch every go in different directions.

"Now Gracie, let's take over this faction." she laughs evilly and I join her. _Stupid body stop it, stop it. Chris I really hope somehow you escaped all of this._

* * *

**A/n So :) there you go it's not much but it should hold you over.**

**Erudite4Life**


	31. Chapter 30

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Hi, now I shall write the chapter, of BTW :( this story is almost "done". Oh I have a new poll please check it out and follow what it says**

* * *

Mia

I look at Jeanine, inside I'm glaring but outside I'm smirking along with Jeanine. She hands me some clothes and I look down and see a traditional Erudite suit for women, dark blue blazer, white blouse, dark blue skirt and heals to match.

"Go change Gracie" she says and I walk to a bathroom. On my way I see members of dauntless being injected with serum's by force, being dragged from their homes and being forced to do Jeanie's work. I don't see my parents, maybe they escaped. I change and walk back out to Jeanine who is looking at her tablet and pressing different programs. Everyone is grabbing guns and suiting up ready to attack. I look at the program she has on the screen and I remember it from when I was younger, I always messed around with it and Jeanine would get mad. In the back of my mind I remember there is a glitch in the program that crashes it. _If only I could activate_ it...I try to center my thinking as me and Jeanine leave dauntless and get in a car. I have no idea where my parents are, are they under the simulation or did they escape...but what about Chris..I just need to know he is okay.

I notice we are heading towards Amity, why would she take out Amity first. I try to think of why then it hits me, If you take over the faction that controls the food source you can easily take over the other factions without using force. My head starts to hurt and I start to hear a robotic voice.

_"simulation 587 initiated, mind being uploaded to the server. " _That's not good, wait it could be if I'm uploaded to the server I'm sure I can activate the glitch but it will take time. So I don't fight the simulation and let it take over as my mind begins to get uploaded into the server. After all you can't destroy matter just put it somewhere else.

* * *

Chris

I have no idea what's going on but I see all the initiates in the room getting changed into these all black outfits. I try looking for Mia but didn't see her in the room. I look at amber and stand up going over to her.

"Amber? What's going on?" she doesn't respond and just walks past me. I look and see a black outfit laid out for me and I quickly change following in line with everyone but I sneak away and quickly go to Six and Fours room. Four pulls me in and holds me to the door.

"You what are you doing here?" he holds a gun to my head and I panic.

"Somethings going on, all the other initiates are like robots or something like mind controlled." Four puts me down and Six comes over.

"Where's Mia?" she asks, she's worried I can tell by her voice.

"I don't know she wasn't in the room with everyone." Four looks at Six then back at me.

"It seems like they are under a simulation. Mia might be under it as well we need to stop this." Four goes to a picture frame and moves it reviling a safe and opens it taking out guns and knives. He hands me a gun and a pair of knives.

"Why do I need these?" I ask, I can't kill someone if they have no control over themselves. Six puts her hand on my arm.

"You know exactly why. The friends you know and love are under a simulation...they won't hesitate to kill...but you should know where to hit and throw to make them immobile" I nod even though I don't want to hurt my friends who have become my family. I follow Six and Four out and notice everyone has gone.

"We need to get to Erudite with any luck Mia is there maybe we can get her out of the simulation" Four says and we run to the train but stop seeing the rest of dauntless jumping onto the train heading towards Amity. I see Mia getting in a car with Jeanine and point it out to Four and Six.

"They are heading back to Erudite, Jeanine wouldn't risk losing Mia's life or her own." Six says and she watches everyone jump on the train before she jumps on with four, I follow them and we ride till we are almost at Erudite headquarters and jump off while everyone continues to Amity.

* * *

Mia

At the last moment I notice we aren't heading towards Amity with everyone else but back to Erudite. That is the last thought as the simulation fully takes over and now all I can see is different codes and I can freely move around. _The codes must be the other members. _I Move through the different codes trying to find the right one. It feels like ages as I search through the different codes but I look and I finally see the code, I began hearing familiar voices, _Mom, Dad, Chris?_ They are yelling and I quickly activate the code and I slowly start to get back my body. I see Jeanine in my peripheral vision, I look ahead and I have two guns one pointed at my parents and one pointed at Chris. My dad is protecting my mom and Chris is looking at me sadly trying to break through to me.

"Mia, Mia please snap out of it! You know who you are! Come on Mia please...I love you Mia!" I shake my head dropping the guns, I rub my head with my hands and rub my eyes.

"Chris? Mom? Dad?" I look at them and run into Chris's arms and he holds me tight.

"I knew you could break out of it Mia bear." he hands me Mouse and I smile thanking him, I then hear it the sound of a bullet being put into place. I turn to Jeanine who doesn't look happy as she points the gun at my chest.

* * *

**A/n Okay all done see you next chapter**

**Erudite4Life**


	32. Chapter 31

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n :( sadly folks you will hate me for this chapter **

* * *

Mia

I look at Jeanine as she holds the gun pointed at me and Chris moves to stand in front of me but I push him back.

"Jeanine put the gun down" I take a step towards the computer, I need to activate the glitch so everyone can come out of the simulation. As I walk she keeps the gun trained on me but her eyes are on my parents and Chris.

"No, I don't think I will. Step away from the computer now!" I look at her and I quickly press enter on the key board. She looks furious and she points the gun at my mother and I fun at her tackling her to the ground. the shot misses my mother by meer inches. Jeanine punches me in the face and pushes me off of her. I quickly spring up and there's a gun to my head, I back up and kick the gun out of her hands and it lands a little bit away and I quickly run back to my family. Jeanine dives for the gun and I look behind me and she shoots. Chris screams no and everything is in slow motion as he pushes me away, but I won't let him take my bullet. I push him out-of-the-way and the bullet hits me in the chest. I scream in pain as I fall to the ground. I watch my father run at Jeanine and knock her out and my mother falls to her knees screaming and crying. I look at Chris and his hands are on my chest trying to stop the blood.

"Mia! Please, no I can't lose you!" I reach my hand up and wipe his tears away and pull him towards me so I can kiss him.

"I love you, you big pansycake." I laugh uncle Uriah would be proud. I look at my father who is laughing through his tears.

"I love you too my Mia bear" he kisses me and I feel cold. I turn my head and see Mouse and kiss his head and take my mother's hand weakly putting Mouse in them.

"Mom...Trin wanted me to tell you, she wanted me to tell you that your pregnant...at least two weeks now. Please give mouse to my little sibling." she nods and kisses my cheek.

"I will my little angel." I look at my father and he smiles.

"Daddy, please don't hurt Chris I love him. I'll always be your little girl." He kisses my forehead.

"I love you my little brainiac" he looks more vulnerable than I have ever seen him. I turn back to Chris, I feel very cold and he is still trying to make the blood stop. I put my hands on top of his and remove them.

"I love you Christopher Turner. I always will, ...Chris promise me..that when you have kids you will tell them about the crazy woman who stole your heart. Tell them all about me and don't skip any details. And Chris protect my little sibling please don't let any harm come to them." he kisses me and strokes my hair.

"I promise Mia I will let no harm come to your sibling if harm comes to them I will make sure that I kill who ever hurts them" I smile at him and sit up with the last of my energy kissing him one last time. I feel my body become heavy and everything becomes cold and everything goes dark and my eyes close. The last things I hear is my mothers old song she use to sing to me, my fathers cry, and Chris whispering I love you one last time.

* * *

**a/n :) Bye bye see you next chapter**

**Erudite4Life**


	33. Chapter 32

**Kidnapped**

**Erudite4Life **

**A/n Sup everyone :) who's upset at me...everyone? Aww :( why? Is it because Mia is dead? Or is she? Who wants me to stop talking? Everyone? Okay :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Should I start now?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now? Okay :D**

* * *

Mia

Everything is dark...dark am I dead? No, I see light. My eyes open and I'm in my room back at dauntless. They got me back in time! I'm not dead.I sit up and stretch but something feels different I look down at my arms and they look much smaller. I throw the covers off me and my legs are smaller too and my beds yet.

"What the?" I get up and go to my closet which has a mirror on the inside and I scream. I look like I'm five again...wait. I run to my alarm clock and look at the date. It's the date I was taken...the day Jeanine kidnapped me...was it all just a dream. I hear feet running towards my room and I jump into bed again. Maybe I'm just seeing things.

"Mia? Mia baby what's wrong are you okay" My mom comes in she looks much younger. She picks me up out of bed and holds me tight.

"Did you have a bad dream baby girl?" she rocks me in her arms. All I can do is nod she strokes my hair and hums to me. I feel tears in my eyes as I begin to cry. _It was all a dream it couldn't have been...it was so real._ I see my dad come in.

"Oh Mia..what's wrong baby girl?" my mom whispers bad dream and he awes and kisses my head.

"Want to stay home from school and stay with Mommy and I". I nod and he kisses my head then looks at my mom.

"I'll clean up the bed honey you give her a bath" they kiss and mom takes me to the bathroom and runs the water.

"What was your dream about Mia?" I bite my lip and just snuggle into her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she laughs and kisses my head.

"Try me"

* * *

**A/n :) so there you go the end of Kidnapped but not the end of Mia's story :D**

**Erudite4Life**


	34. Authors Note 2

**Kidnapped**

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys I will continue on to this story in a week or so okay so don't worry :) Mia will have a story **

**I have also started a new story :D so please check it out :) Please :) PLEASE :D okay bye guys I will see you all later okay? **

**I love you all, all of my readers, reviewers and lovely followers**

**Erudite4Life**


	35. AN

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter or anything just some info. I just started college so my schedule is a bit hetic but I have a break coming up soon and i'll try writing a chapter for Mia's Story and Little Mathews. I wanted to ask you guys if you could go check out my friends story and review it her user name is TheEruditeWillPrevail. If you guys could read it and review that would be great. Thanks :)

**Erudite4Life**


End file.
